A womans mission
by Jessie xxx
Summary: Trapped in a world of Man made thought, Lily Evans is the only female Aurour in the country. Out on her crusade to rid the world of evil dooers and Male chauvenistic thoughts she pretty much has her hands full, but will she find love on the way? This is a
1. Troop 19852

**A woman's mission**

**Chapter one- Troop #19852**

Her green eyes sparkled as she slipped her billowing black cloak over her head. She looked at herself in the mirror. This uniform had not been designed with a woman in mind. It was far too big in all the wrong places but with a flick of her wand the masculine all black out fit tightened comfortably to allow her freedom of movement. She had had to do this everyday for the past year. Since the day she had become an aurour.

Yes, Lily Evans was an aurour. In fact she was one of the only Female Aurours in the country. When she had turned up to interview for the position the entire panel had laughed at her, which was except one Alistor Moody. However when they realised she was serious and gave her a chance, Lily actually proved a lot more capable then most of the male aurours and they had no choice but to hire her.

Since then Lily had managed to climb the levels of the department. However, she was not respected as a leader or even an equal by the other aurours.

The short, petite, redhead was strong, intelligent and highly underestimated. But Lily was set out to prove that image was just a five letter word and any man who wanted to prove otherwise would quite literally eat the dust.

Grinning, Lily sat down at her desk; looking at the little plaque she had acquired only 3 months ago. It read "Sgt Lillian Evans". Going from a private to a sergeant was a big step for her, it had meant she could not only go out onto the field but also command her own small diligence of aurours, if she were to be sent on a mission. It also meant a lot more paper work, but hey she had to take the good with the bad.

At the moment, she was studying a case of suspicious disappearances. Recently there had been reports of a young intern from the department of mysteries having not shown up in the past two weeks and also an old Muggle caretaker who lived somewhere in Hull. What Lily was trying to work out is where they had gotten to and if there was any way they were connected.

By lunch time all she had figured was that the caretaker, a Mr William "Bill" Waterstow, looked after a small number of big houses, in which only one was magical. And he was married with no children to Mrs Doris Waterstow.

However as she ate her lunch she continued to peruse the files, occasionally jotting anything she found valuable on to a note pad.

"Hey Evans." One of the other sergeants greeted sitting next to her. "Didn't see you in the changing rooms earlier after work out. In fact I didn't see you at work out. I suppose you didn't want to break a nail right." A round of laughter sounded round the room, and as Lily looked up, she realised every eye was on her.

"Actually Jeff, I thought I would spare you from embarrassment today and do my work out this afternoon. Also if you hadn't realised I use the ladies changing room. Although I did wonder why you kept coming in, personally I thought you were a bit of a pervert. Never mind, all clear now." Another roar of laughter sounded along with a few cat calls.

"Hey, no need to be touchy Evans, I mean I understand and everything, it must be hard knowing there's all these tough men around and you're on the same level or higher then most just because you're a woman." You could hear the tension of the room and everyone inwardly taking a breath, awaiting the reaction of the small woman.

"Are you threatened by a strong woman Patterson?" She asked smirking and squaring up to him. It was amusing as she was a good foot shorter.

"No." He replied grinning cockily and stepping forward.

"You should be." Lily replied, and before anyone knew it she had flipped him over and had him pinned to the floor facing down with his arm locked behind his back. She stood over him, her foot on his arm keeping him down with very little effort and very little force. "Now," She said loudly, looking around. "Anyone else have the same view as Patterson here? Cause I will gladly prove my strength. Just think if I can get him squirming on the floor with my hands, imagine what I can do with my wand. Anyone?" She looked around. "Nope I didn't think so." She picked her foot off of Jeff and helped him to his feet.

"You just surprised me is all Evans, don't mean you're good." He grunted and walked off.

Lily rolled her eyes and sat back down at her table picking up her fork and digging back into her pasta. Just as she reached her mouth an alarm went off. And a disembodied voice sounded.

"Will all Privates, sergeants and Head aurours please report to the apperation room."

Lily got up and made her way quickly to the room set up especially for a quick pre battle position run through and pep talk before they were sent out to battle. This must be a big job as everyone had been called, normally only privates and sergeants were used.

When Lily reached the apperation room Bartemeius Crouch stood at the front of the room. "…an emergency, Diagon ally has been attacked. I want Jones, you to take Fewn, Lee and Hind to the Leaky cauldron, King, you take Ellis, Brown and Westridge to the top end of Diagon. Firth you take Wright, Patterson and Zane to check out Gringotts and Finally Evans you take the rest to the bottom of Diagon leading into Knockturn. I want you to secure the area, rid it of death eaters, capturing as many s possible and check for casualties. You're up against the forgivables, it doesn't seem fair but it's not legal to use them in return so remember that. Now off you go, quickly."

And with that everybody scattered.

"Ok Jordan, I want you to bring up the rear, you need to be on constant guard see if anyone is about to attack us from behind. Longbottom, you will be my cover, stay behind me make sure the perimeter is clear and I will go on the front line. We need to be spread but no so much that we can be divided. You got me?" Lily laid down the rules just before they apperated. The two privates nodded slowly.

Lily decided she would have to accept that. She often found that her co workers often thought less of her because she was a woman. They would soon respect her once they had worked with her, but up until recent months she hadn't really had the chance.

Three loud pops and they had all arrived on the scene. If you knew Diagon ally you would have been shocked by the eerie silence they had arrived in. The usual hustle and bustle was now replaced with the odd faint scream or distant blast of a wand.

"Stupefy!" Lily yelled pointing her wand to a corner. A small thud was heard but they didn't stop to see who it was, they continued. As they rounded the corner they could see a few more of the shops and Gringotts down at the end. The robe shop opposite seemed to be on fire so casually Longbottom and Jordan put it out with their wands, whilst Lily kept an eye out behind them. They stepped inside to see if anyone had been trapped in there, but it seemed everyone had escaped.

Gradually with just a couple more spells they reached the bottom of the street. However as they did they realised a lot of commotion was coming from inside the wizarding bank. Gringotts had a faint green glow coming from with in it, along with what sounded like a chanting noise.

When they went inside, they realised that there were four death eaters apparently trying to force entry to the vaults. The Goblin in charge seemed to have gathered the others into a circle and were using their unique brand of magic to banish the intruders.

But when the head Goblin was grabbed by one of the death eaters and held by wand point the rest of the small critters companions stopped their mission. This was when Lily felt the need to intervene.

"Ingorgio" She announced pointing her wand at the head Goblin causing the death eater to get a shock of his life time as the creature in his hand started to grow and grow and grow.

Everyone turned round to see what had happened and already Lily was prepared with her next attack. "Brastar katargie!" and the death eater was thrown to the floor almost as though a big gust of wind blew him over.

"Stupefy!" Was yelled from behind her and at a quick glance Lily saw Longbottom fire a curse at two more death eaters coming at her from the rear.

"Avard…" One man came towards her wand out.

"Silicium" She said quickly and almost like an invisible shield forming around herself the curse bounced off her and rebounded on its caster, causing him to fall to the floor.

Two days later the battle was being described as one which stood out amongst most. It had been the first in which three whole Death eaters had been caught in one go. It was something the ministry could put their name against and gain respect and trust once more from the people under their reign. It had especially been good to have glazed over their most recent blunder of being so desperate to show a front of doing something, and wrongly accusing poor Archibald Thatcher of belonging on the dark side.

Well since then Lily had had nothing but praise from her fellow workers. She was the man, or should I say woman of the day. And she had most definitely deserved it after all she had eventually been hit but a Jelly legs curse and had managed to fight off the last death eater from the floor. She had stunned him just before he had managed to say the last syllable of the killing curse. She had also been subjected to quite a large dose of the Cruticus curse whilst her troops were fighting off others.

Lily and the two members of her troop were awarded with and order of Merlin 5th class for their actions. It was a proud day for them all.

However what Lily brought to the attention of those in command was, what had the Dark lords followers wanted that day? They may have just attacked to bank because no one had tried it before, however Lily didn't think so.

* * *

Authors note

I hope you like the first chapter

I have planned this thing up almost in whole I will try and type it up as much as poss- going thru a bit of a ruff time at work but will try my best all the same (sometimes that helps as typing takes my mind off how crap my life is!)

Love yaz

Jess xxx


	2. The Secret Lives Of Best Friends

Chapter 2- The

qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

Chapter 2- The Secret Lives Of Best Friends

9/18/2007

Jessica Adams

Chapter 2- The Secret Lives Of Best Friends

**Ministry wins battle**

_Scenes of horror broke out in Diagon ally yesterday as men thought to be followers of He who must not be named led an attack through its streets. The only completely non muggle street in London was subject to its worst battle since Grindleward. Shoppers fled in fear as Spells were thrown, shops were set on fire and wizards were targeted left right and centre. Thankfully Aurours and ministry officials were on the scene i__n a matter of minutes and the street which had once been a haven to all wizard kind, had been cleared of harm within a few hours. Story continued on pages 2,3,7 and 9._

_Story by Eric Prityard_

**Buying a new wand?**

**How to tell if it is for real or phoney!**

**Read more on page 5 by Cherri Lawson.**

"Hey Cherri!" Lily called just before she was pounded to the floor by an unidentified force. "Chez get off me!"

"Lily you're safe!" The tall dark haired girl stood up pulling her flat mate with her. Lily was considerably shorter then her friend. "I was worried about you. There was an attack on Diagon ally and I was told that all the Aurours were sent there."

"I know I was there. In fact I saved the day."

"LILY!" Cherri said hitting her friend on the arm. "I hate how dangerous your job is!"

Cherri Lawson, Lily's best friend and room mate. Eccentric would be considered black and white in comparison. Everything this girl did was colourful. She was a junior writer at the Daily Prophet wizarding news paper. At school Cherri was top of the academic side of things, she was one of the smartest wizards of her age, however she had absolutely no common sense. That combined with her bubbly personality gave her a typical blond stereotype. Minus the simple fact she was actually brunette.

"You sound like the guys at work! I am just as able to fight off danger as..."

"Oh Lily you know I don't doubt that. I would worry about you if you were male or female! You have such an issue with the whole women's rights thing!"

"You can't honestly tell me you're happy about writing articles on _wand fraud_ whilst imbeciles like _Eric Prityard_ get the headlines and breaking news!"

"Actually I found that _exposé _intriguing. I mean did you know that in France, wand fraud is not a punishable crime? Unlike here you could get sent to Azkaban for it!"

The two best friends looked at each other and burst out laughing. They had been friends since their fifth year at school. They had both been Gryffindor prefects, both moving on to be head girls (Cherri a year before Lily). And when Cherri bought her own house from the money her granddad had left her in his will, it was only natural that Lily moved in and rented from her best mate.

Later that evening, Lily left her friend to go out with some mates down the local pub. But what Lily failed to mention was, that she wasn't just meeting friends, and in actual fact, she wasn't even going down the pub. You see in these dark times, telling people what you were doing could be a fatal decision, and telling anyone that you were a member of a secret society could mean worse.

Lily Evans was part of a secret society. One which had been set up by the greatest wizard of all times, Albus Dumbledore. And he had created it for one purpose- to rid the world of He Who Must Not Be Named.

Heading the meeting today was none other than Alistor Moody, Lily's head aurour. He had an odd sort of appearance, looking almost as though he had been chewed up and spat back out again. Lily noticed that a new scar had appeared, obviously a souvenir from yesterday's battle.

"I'm going to start tonight's meeting with a couple of word of wisdom CONSTANT VIGELENCE! You need an eye in front of you, behind you and to either side! No one is safe, not wizards, witches, children or muggles. Yesterday's battle is proof of that. Death eaters killed out the young Richardson boys, God bless their souls. But one thing is for sure they didn't get what they were after and tonight that's what we need to work out. What were they after? What was it in Gringotts they left without? Of late a few mysterious things have been happening. Can anyone name a few? CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" Moody looked around the silent room with his stern eyes.

"Well obviously the attack on Gringotts." A young man next to Lily said. He was tired looking; long brown hair which looked uncared for and in good need of a trim. "Then there's the flight of the Owls, They're flying around uncontrollably. They aren't taking commands of wizards anymore and the muggles have started noticing even. Not to mention the disappearance of the Muggle William Waterstow. Last but I'm sure not least the disappearance of..."

"..James Potter." The wizard next to the previous had spoken. He had long, dark, sleek hair, However it seemed more cared for.

"Correct." Growled Moody. "The disappearance of James Potter, somehow the most significant. He is a wizard, an Unspeakable no less, disappearing 4 days ago, two days before Gringotts was raided. What is in Gringotts? What does the Dark Lord, Voldemort, want?" A cold shiver ran through the small crowd of members united in a cause. "Tonight's meeting on that note is adjourned. I want you to come to me with any relevant information. Keep your ears, and eyes peeled. Goodnight."

Slowly everyone began to rise.

"Miss Evans a quiet word." Moody led Lily to another room. This one had three people waiting there already. The two guys who had spoken in the meeting and a shorter guy who looked slightly more uncomfortable to be there.

"Evans this is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

"This is your idea of a capable rescue leader? A girl?" Black announced harshly.

"Lily Evans is my best aurour! She could thwart you Black with her hands tied behind her back."

"I already told you I am best for this mission! I know him the best!"

"Black you know my views on this matter. You have been known to be irrational and given your relationship with Potter, you could act hastily."

"Hang on a minute. HANG ON!" Lily cut through the argument. "Why am I here? And more importantly why am I being insulted by this moron?"

"You Miss Evans have been selected to go on a top secret rescue mission. James Potter is being held against his will and we need to find him and bring him back immediately. He not only plays a key role in the ministry and their fight against Voldemort, but he is also key within the Order. It is crucial that we find him before he is forced to reveal all our secrets."

"I see. And what is it you know already?" She asked.

"We know that he is being held somewhere near the south west coast of England. We have a spy who tells us Mr Potter has been taken to a hideout which Death Eaters refer to as "The Unit". We also know that the recent disappearance of the muggle caretaker Mr Waterstow is related. He was Potter's caretaker for the flat he lived in, down in Hull." Moody answered.

Lily took out a note pad she carried with her in case she needed to write anything down. She jotted down a coded list of these occurrences.

"Does the name Eliza Zen ring any bells with anyone?" Lily asked. The four men surrounding her all shook their heads slightly. "I am looking into her disappearance at the moment at the ministry. She has been working there as an intern over the past 4 months, co-incidentally in the department of Mysteries." Black and Moody both raised their eyebrows. "I have a feeling this may also be related to Mr Potter's sudden abduction." Lily finished, jotting yet more down as she went.

"So Evans, how can we know you are up to this job?" Black questioned sceptically. "I mean come on you are only a woman." Lily glared at him.

"What is it you do, Mr Black?" She asked.

"I am currently working in the "Muggle relation's department" of the ministry." He stated pompously.

"In which case, Mr Black, I suggest you stick to that, as I am a Sergeant in the Aurour department of the ministry, I am fully trained in combat both physically and magically and have achieved an order of Merlin 5th class just recently. I do understand that Mr Potter is obviously your friend and you want to help. But leave the important stuff to the big kids eh, we wouldn't want you getting yourself killed!" Lily replied with a smirk. Sirius growled.

"Padfoot!" Lupin said to his mate in warning.

"Say I agree to this mission." Lily started, turning to Moody. "What are we going to tell the ministry?"

"I will send you on a pretend mission for me. You are after all one of my own employees." He answered. "Of course you will be needing to take a small contingence of wizards with you." Black made a movement. "Not you Black, you are staying well away from this mission. I have told you."

"Sir could I request taking Frank Longbottom with me. I have worked with him just recently and I found it very easy to get on with him." Lily jumped in.

"In actual fact I was going to suggest him also, as he has done some order work for us in the past too. The second person I will suggest is a wizard called Fabien Prewett. He has been working with the order from the beginning and alongside his brother Gideon, has proved himself a very worthy member. What I suggest is that I will contact Longbottom and Prewett, you prepare yourself to leave for tomorrow evening 7pm sharp. I expect to see you at work tomorrow however, you will need to discreetly gather together any information you can on this case. I will arrange a meeting with you for 3pm to brief you on your false mission. Will you accept this mission?" He looked at Lily searching her eyes for an answer.

"You can count on me sir." She replied confidently. She knew this was going to be a tough mission but it was at the utmost importance that James Potter was rescued, it seemed he was of a lot of value to the fight against Voldemort.

"I will see you tomorrow then at 3pm in my office." Moody confirmed. And with that everyone went to part. Just as Lily was about to apperate, Sirius Black held her back. Begrudgingly he started to talk.

"Lily, I have to tell you a couple of things about James." He announced quietly. "James is very noble, I know for a fact he would die rather then let slip any information he has. Of course they could force him to take a truth potion, but it really depends on the death eater who is with him. Look I have a way of communicating with him, but... but you will have to be within 10 miles of him." Lily looked at Sirius Black stunned, this was the guy who previously was against her going after his friend, now he was helping her? Well of course he was, any way of retrieving Potter and Black would surely be happy about it. "I have this 2 way mirror, James has the other one. You can talk to each other via it. It's like a Muggle Pheletone."

"Thank you Black." Lily replied taking the mirror and ignoring the incorrect muggle terminology he had used. Honestly and he was in Muggle Relations? "You know I will return and Potter will be with me, I promise. I can't guarantee he will be untouched but I can tell you that I will be doing anything in my power to rescue him." Black gave a funny half smile half grimace. He looked close to tears.

"James is my best mate; I don't know what I would do without him. I would rather spend my life locked in Azkaban rather than without him."

Lily looked at him sympathetically. "I would feel the same way if it were my best friend too." And with a look of mutual understanding they both apperated away.

The next day went rapidly. Lily had so much to prepare. At 3pm Moody confirmed that Lily would be going with Frank Longbottom to accompany Mr Fabien Prewett to a conference in the south of England on the importance of Magical co-operation in Europe. Prewitt would need Aurour supervision because he was the head of the board of Wizarding for Great Briton.

Lily arrived home at 5pm and made her final preparations. She also would have to tell Cherri. She felt guilty in the fact that this was a very dangerous mission and Cherri would be none the wiser.

"Cherri," Lily started, Her taller friend was standing there with a tube of Mervin's marvellous magical instant sticking paste and what Lily could tell only from the colour of the china on the floor, was a vase that Cherri's mother had sent her the previous Christmas. "Oh what happened?" she asked diverted from the topic she had wanted to bring up. Cherri gave an apologetic smile.

"Well, I was just dancing, they were playing the new spooks song on the wireless. Any way I tripped over my broom stick and landed in a pile on the floor with my vase, broomstick and for some reason Boots."

Boots was Cherri's scruffy ginger cat, who looked like she had with stood a few of Cherri's "accidents" in the past.

"Well what was your broom doing there? Shouldn't it be in the broom cupboard under the stairs?" Lily asked.

"Well yeah, but I needed a dance partner and he did ask nicely." She grinned. "Any way this will look as good as new once I have finished" She said trying to stick another piece onto the current base, but finding that it had stuck to her hand instead. Lily giggled; somehow she thought that vase would never look the same again.

"Well on that note, I have something to tell you. I have been asked by Moody to escort Fabien Prewett, Head of the Wizarding board in Great Briton, to a conference down south. It should take me about a week, but those things always run off schedule. Now the thing is I am going to be unable to contact you during that time, just because I'll be really busy we can't leave prewett's side at all." Cherri looked at Lily as though she was worried. "Don't worry it's a completely safe mission. It's very unlikely we will be attacked. I imagine that's why they chose me. They probably thought that they wanted all the men ready for action."

"But Moody knows better doesn't he? He wouldn't ask you to go with Prewett, unless he thinks he needs a good Aurour there?" Cherri said.

"Look Chez, please don't worry about me. I'm a big girl, I'm an Aurour- it may be dangerous but at the end of the day it's my job, it's what I love doing. I am leaving soon, maybe we could have a light dinner together before I go?" Lily asked. Cherri smiled in reply.

"Of course we can. But I am going to worry, that's what best friends are for."

When Lily left that evening Cherri apperated to Hogsmeade and went into a pub called the Hogs Head. If you didn't want to be seen this is where you should go. She went up stairs and knocked on one of the doors.

"Ms Lawson, you made it." A quiet voice said. Cherri Smiled nervously and sat down.


	3. Black Rescue

Chapter 3

Black Rescue

28/08/2008

Jess

Lily Apperated to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Ally, where she found Frank and Fabien waiting for her. Frank was in a long travelling cloak, his dark hair was scruffy and he looked unshaven for a few days. He stood up to greet her, as usual he towered over her. Lily was short and petite but in contrast Frank was very tall. He pulled a chair out for her and gracefully Lily sat down.

"Miss Evans." Fabien smiled, offering his hand for her to shake.

"The weather is frightful tonight." She stated with an apologetic smile.

"Ah, it changes constantly." Fabien returned with a smile.

"So long as it changes for the better." Frank finished. Lily smiled constantly. This was just one of the codes which the order used to identify each other

"Sorry guys, I had to check. Now let's get down to business. We are going to start by getting the train to our conference. I have also packed a tent to stay in overnight; I'm hoping to be almost there by this time tomorrow."

"Why do we have to go by muggle transportation though?" Frank questioned.

"I imagine it will help us go undetected, Mr Longbottom." Fabien stepped in.

"Correct. And let's do away with these formalities; we are going to have to really rely on each other the next couple of days so Lily, Frank and Fabien." Lily stated. The gents both nodded and all three stood up. Lily led them both down to the underground and as the only muggle born she bought them both tickets and escorted them down onto the tube. Even this time in the evening the train was crowded in central London, but as they went out wards the people lessened. Lily got out a recent photo of James Potter for them to study.

James was rather handsome even if she did say so herself. He had messy black hair and glasses covering his brilliant blue eyes. He looked as though he would be quite tall, yes 6ft 2in her records told her.

"Frank how tall are you?" She questioned.

"6ft 1in." He replied, so yes just a little taller than Frank.

James Potter's frame also seemed, although skinny, quite built. In this picture Potter was wearing plain black work robes, but even these seemed well kept and he had a sense of wealth about him.

So Potter was an Unspeakable. Lily wondered what it was he was working on. Could it really be connected to the Gringotts attempted raid? It had to be.

Just then they arrived at their station, they would have to get off the tube and connect to the main line rail. They were starting their search in a sea side town called Newquay. Moody's informant had said it was along the coast somewhere, but could not give out exact locations as he had had his tongue tied as had all the other death eaters involved.

They walked along the platform, Lily found herself having a feeling of doubt. Something was wrong. Subtly she looked around. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing out of the ordinary. Frank looked at her in question.

"Lily, is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Something feels wrong." She said still looking around her. In her pocket she fingered her wand. She knew Frank and Fabien were doing the same.

Just then someone stepped out of the shadows. He had sleek dark hair and was effortlessly handsome. It was James Potter's best friend, Sirius Black.

Frank and Fabien lowered their wands on sight of their Order colleague.

"The Weather is frightful tonight." Black smiled confidently.

"It changes constantly." Frank replied, pulling Black into a hug. Apparently they had used to share a dorm in Hogwarts. Fabien shook Blacks hand and Lily followed after.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, just as their train pulled up. They all stepped on.

"I couldn't wait at home, I had to come and help you guys. James is my best mate." He shrugged apologetically.

"Black, did you check your mirror before you left home?" Lily questioned.

"I'm not too worried about my appearance at the moment Evans." Black replied sharply. Lily had to suppress a gasp, this wasn't Sirius Black, and if it had been he would have answered her differently, she knew it. He would have known she had meant the mirror he had given her secretly to contact Potter with. And Lily was sure Black would have made her know, he knew what she meant.

"Sorry," She said. "Of course, that's the last thing on your mind." So if this wasn't Sirius, then it must be a death eater. The death eaters knew they were coming for Potter? This could not be good. They would have to get there fast. But then they may as well corner this one and see what he had to say. "I am going to find the little witches room." Lily lied, getting up and glaring at Fabien. Fabien jumped up.

"Oh can I join you? I wouldn't know where to find the lavatory on this moving contraption." He said, following Lily. "what's wrong?" He asked the second they were out of ear and eye shot.

"That is not Sirius Black. I know for a fact that, that is not Sirius Black." Lily replied quickly.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Fabien gasped. "Does that mean he is a death eater?"

"It must do. What I say is we let him believe that he has fooled us, but we can't let him out of our sights. And when we get off the train we take him somewhere and corner him, make him tell us who he is and why he's following us. If he is a death eater then we've lost our element of surprise."Lily replied. They made their way back to the other two and took their seats." Would you like some water Frank? " Lily asked.

"Is it still?" Frank replied. That was another one of their codes. Lily was just checking Frank had not been cursed by the intruder.

"No it's sparkling." Lily replied.

"Oh no thank you then." Frank said. You could see he had an element of confusion on his face about why they were checking.

"So where about's we headed?" The imposter Black asked. Frank went to talk, but Lily cut in.

"We were headed towards Exeter." She smiled. "Apparently Dumbledore has intelligence that Potter is being held there."

"So do you have any idea why James has been taken?" Black asked.

"I'm afraid Black that is official ministry business. It is not of importance to you." Lily replied. Black stood up.

" I am just going to find the toilets." He stated.

"Let me show you. " Fabien stood up with Black. "Merlin knows my bladder is not what it used to be." He grinned at Lily. Black looked a little disgruntled that he was unable to go off on his own.

"What's going on Lily, why didn't you tell Black where we were really headed?" Frank questioned.

"That man is no more Sirius Black then you or I." Lily stated.

"That's why he didn't remember that prank he did on me in fifth year!" Frank exclaimed.

"You need to keep your wits about you Frank, just because he knew the code doesn't mean he's innocent. If you ever spot anything fishy you need to be suspicious." Lily filled Frank in on the plan and when the train came to a stop at the next station, all four got off.

"Ok," Lily started, looking at a map she had found in the station. "The map says we need to be going this way." She continued leading everyone down a small ally and coming out into an industrial estate. "Black, what do you think this says?" She called him over and showed him her map. Suddenly Fabien and Frank shot stunning spells at him from behind, the imposter Black, was knocked off his feet and laid on the floor stunned.

"Nice job boys." Lily smiled and pointed her own wand at the imposter sending ropes around him and propping him against the wall. "Eneverate." She whispered, effectively waking him up. "Drink." She commanded forcing a truth serum down the man's throat. "Who are you, imposter?"

The fake Sirius Black laughed, a cold, blood curdling laugh. "Well done Mudblood. Soon worked it out didn't you."

"Who are you?" Frank said angrily.

"Regulas Black." The Death eater spoke. "I managed to find a hair from my brother's old room, that stupid blood traitor. My Lord will see to him."

"How did you know where we were?" Fabien questioned.

"I was tipped off." Black drooled. "A hooded bloke down the Hogs Head, I thought I would come and find you. The dark lord would reward me beyond all others if I capture the ministry goons that have been sent to retrieve Potter!"

"Did you find out this guy's name? Have you told anyone else?" Lily asked panicky.

"Didn't know him, he didn't say. But generally that's the point when you are hooded you don't want people to know who you are, Mudblood!" Black taunted.

"Where is Potter being kept?" Lily questioned.

"Somewhere in St Ives, Cornwall." The death eater spoke.

"Did you tell anyone else?" Lily repeated.

"No, a Mudblood, a female one at that, an old geezer and a blood traitor. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"You were mistaken then." Lily raised her wand.

"Lily, NO!" Fabien commanded.

"Obliverate!" Lily finished. She turned to Fabien who was wiping his brow.

"I thought you were going to do something else." He stated. "I should have known better. Let's untie him and go quickly. He will wake up shortly and it will not bode well that he see's us." They did this and made a quick departure.

"I can't believe that!" Frank said. "I definitely need to be more aware in future. You know what that means though don't you? Someone in the order is a double agent."

They all looked at each other. This was not good.

"At least it was only that one death eater who knew about our mission. It looks like he hasn't told anyone else." And with that small comfort the moved on.

They gained one piece of useful information from their ordeal; Potter was being kept in St Ives. Unfortunately, it was getting very late and public transport was at a minimum so they decided to set up camp in a desolate field. They put up the tent using magic and as many defensive spells they knew around them. No one would be able to come within 100 ft of them.

Lily didn't sleep well at all that night. Her head was swimming with death eaters, and plans for when they actually got to St Ives.

In the morning they awoke early and went over the map and where they would need to be going. Lily had decided that they should take the big tourist bus which took you all the way to St Ives and the beach there. From there they would have to ask around, and what the guys didn't know was she held a secret tool which would hopefully work as well as she was told.

* * *

"Ms Lawson, you made it." A quiet voice said. Cherri smiled nervously and sat down.

In the dark dank room, there was a small table on which her boss from the daily prophet sat, Mr. Henry. He gestured for her to pull her seat nearer.

"What can I do for you sir?" Cherri asked moving nearer. "Why could we not have this meeting at the head office?"

"I didn't particularly want to be overheard Ms Lawson. The topic I would like to bring up with you is of a very... sensitive nature. I trust I can rely on it not to leave this room?" He said smoothly.

"Of course." She nodded in reply.

"Well let me get down to it then." Mr Henry said pouring Cherri a goblet of Mathilda Marble's finest red wine. "I have been very happy with your writing recently and I would like you to start doing some undercover work for me. There is a war going on and it is going to be extremely dangerous, especially for a woman, but the public deserves to know the truth! And we are the ones whom are going to give it to them." Cherri looked up at Henry anxiously, but was cut off before she could reply. "The first thing I wanted you to investigate is the disappearance of a ministry official. I have been tipped off that an unspeakable has gone missing. I need you to get to the bottom of it Lawson. What do you say?"

Cherri was gobsmacked. Why was she receiving this task and not one of her male colleagues? Maybe living with Lily had this effect on her, she didn't realise that women actually got more of a chance then she thought. I mean Lily was in a very physical industry, no wonder it was dominated with men.

"I would love to take this challenge." She agreed vibrantly. "Obviously for the correct fee." Henry chuckled.

"Very good, well you had better not let me down. The consequences would be devastating." And with that he got up and left, leaving Cherri to wonder what he meant.

As she went downstairs into the main pub area, she found herself very lucky. She was on her way across the room when she heard someone say. "For the unspeakable who went missing, James Potter. " She glanced discretely to a table seating two hooded figures. Instead of making for the door she went to the edge of the bar so they were still in hearing distance.

"...so someone is being sent to rescue Potter? How do they know where he is being held?" The other man said.

"They don't, they have a rough idea. They don't know where exactly. I know they have been told to head towards the South West." The first returned.

"So how do I know where to find them?" The second cloaked man growled, he had a gruff voice.

Cherri continued listening to the hooded men's conversation. When they stood up and left, she finished her drink then apperated home. She packed up a few belongings as well as her note pad most ferocious quill and set out to St Ives, which was where this unspeakable was apparently being held captive.

* * *

It was dark, very dark and he hurt in so many different ways it was unreal. He didn't know how long he had been there, or where exactly he was. All he knew is who they were, what they wanted and that he was being kept in a tiny cell.

"Crucio" Was all James heard before he was subjected to yet another dose of the cruciatus curse. He gasped in pain but whatever he did, he refused to scream. James Potter would not let them get to him like that.

"I think that's enough for him tonight." The death eater who was in there said. "I hope you're ready to spill the beans tomorrow because my master has told me it's your last chance. Tell us what we want to know or you will perish." He laughed as he walked out locking the door behind him.

James managing even in his very battered condition to climb up to the only source of light coming into the room. A high barred window. He looked out and saw as he usually did a statue of a man. It seemed like some kind of war memorial. James had tried shouting out to people, but it seemed they could neither see nor hear him. Often he could hear a ringing of bells, church bells he must be quite near a church too.

But none of this was any use, he sat along the small ledge wondering how he could escape, it really was his last chance. The death eater had told him, tomorrow he would be killed.

Just as he was thinking, he thought he heard a voice. He looked out the window, but he could not see anyone, there was no one else in his cell and he was sure the door had been sound proofed.

"James Potter." It spoke more loudly, somehow he realised that it was coming from his sock. Then it hit him. When they had come for him, in his last desperation he had grabbed his two way mirror and stuffed it down there. He was subjected to so much that night, he had forgotten all about it. And he hurt in so many places he must have mistaken the discomfort of it as some sort of curse having been placed on him.

James pulled the mirror out of his pocket and gasped "Sirius thank god, they're going to kill me!"

Suddenly he stopped, in the mirror facing him, wasn't as he had expected to find, his best friend, but a woman. She had dark red hair and stunning green eyes. Even though she had such a serious expression adorning her face James thought she looked gorgeous. But who was she? Was she friend or foe? And how on earth did she have Sirius' mirror? Was he alright?

"The weather is frightful tonight." She stated softly.

"It changes constantly." James replied automatically.

"Dragons..." She started.

"...Should never be woken when sleeping." He finished.

"My name is Lily Evans, I have been sent by the order of the Phoenix to rescue you. Your friend Sirius Black would have come himself but he has been forbidden. That is why he has given me this mirror 

to try and contact you when I was near enough to you. I am glad it seems not to have fallen into the wrong hands." She finished with a smile.

James grimaced, "They sent a girl?"


	4. Escaping

**Hello everyone, or maybe anyone! lol! **

**I'm really sorry this has been a really extremely long time coming, I kinda got writers block on it and then life started happening! I never thought the next time I post on this story I would have been married for almost a year!**

**I don't have a beta reader and I know my grammar isn't great so if anyone wants the job let me know!**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Jessie xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- Escaping**

**L**ooking down at the small mirror in her hand, Lily felt like a bit of an idiot. She would kill Black if this did not work!

"James Potter?" she said into the glass. Nothing...

"James Potter?" She repeated, and suddenly a face appeared on the other side of the mirror. It was a lot less well kept then the photo, but all the same definitely the same person. James Potter had surely had no picnic the past few days, he looked rough and ragged and scared out of his wits.

"Sirius! Thank God! They're going to kill me!" He exclaimed.

"The weather is frightful tonight." Lily said softly, her green eyes searching his blue ones.

"It changes constantly." James replied automatically.

"Dragons..." She stated. She couldn't be too careful the fake Black had known one of their passwords this very well could be a fake Potter.

"...Should never be woken when sleeping." James finished.

"My name is Lily Evans, I have been sent by the order of the Phoenix to rescue you. Your friend Sirius Black would have come himself but he has been forbidden. That is why he has given me this mirror to try and contact you when I was near enough to. I am glad it seems not to have fallen into the wrong hands." Lily finished with a reassuring smile.

James Grimaced, "They sent a girl?"

Lily smiled sarcastically, "I could leave you if you'd prefer? It does look like you are doing so well on your own."

"Ok ok, sorry. Look you have to get me out of here quickly because they said if I don't tell them what I know today- they're going to kill me!" James looked worried.

"Listen, Potter, you have to tell me where you are, do you have any idea what so ever?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact the death eaters told me the exact address!" James Potter said.

"Really?" Lily questioned.

"No you idiot of course they didn't! All I know is that out of the tiny window at the top of my cell I can see a fountain; it's quite large, got a statue of a unicorn on it. I can also hear church bells; they strike on the hour every hour."

"Ok leave it with me." Lily said, and then she was gone.

2 Hours later

James was sitting in his cell, wondering what was happening, whether Lily had found where he was and how she was planning on rescuing him. Then without realising what was happening before it did, the cell door had opened and a small mass had been chucked on top of him. He struggled lifting a mass of black robes from him.

"There you go Potter a present; I suggest you use this as an opportunity to enjoy your last few hours of life. She is quite a looker. Shame she's dirty." One of James' prison guards grunted, slamming to door shut after him.

James lifted her up a bit and received a sharp slap around the face.

"Don't even think about it Potter." And there she was in the flesh, Lily Evans pulled her hood off, revealing those stunning green eyes, milky white complexion and that dark red hair, which fell down in curls.

James' hand went up to where she had slapped him, "I thought you were supposed to be rescuing me, not ending up in here with me. Good job!"

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere Potter. Do you think that had I not planned to be in here I would be? Don't answer that" She said in seeing James' face. "Anyway, we won't be in here much longer. Pull out your mirror."

"It won't be any use seeing as you have the other half and you're in here with me." He replied dryly.

"You really don't have much faith in me do you Potter. Of course I don't still have the mirror. I gave it to Fabien Prewett. We are waiting for him and Frank to give us a sign. Now hand it over."

"Frank who?" James asked amazed handing the mirror over.

"Frank Longbottom." She smirked pulling from under her robes her wand. James was gobsmacked.

"How on earth did you smuggle that in?" he questioned.

"I stupefied the guard; he didn't catch me at all. I caught him. Confunded him so he blanked out and when he came too I was tied up in his hands and Frank who had a death eater cloak on told him to put me in the cell with you, which he did. No searching involved."

"Ok well good, I'd better take the wand really though. I mean if we want to get out of here that's the best chance really." He stated seriously.

"You arrogant little... I could..." Lily was so wound up she could have hexed James Potter. "What makes you think I am not capable to get us out of here safely, I am a top rating Aurour."

"Well yes." He replied. "But I am James Potter. And I'm not being funny, Aurour you are but you're still a witch." And the cheek of it he winked. Lily Clenched her fist around her wand, but luck would have it, for James Potter that is, a voice came out of nowhere.

"Lily! Lily!" It whispered loudly. James snatched the mirror from Lily's hand.

"Frank!" James said.

"Potter, God you look awful- thank Merlin you're alive! You are so lucky you have Lily in there, she's the best!" Lily looked at James pointedly and he rolled his eyes. "We are ready for action, Lily, it's now or never. Good luck, hopefully everything will go to plan, back up is on its way."

"Ok guys, take care; see you when we're older." Lily replied.

"Well Potter, let's get rolling." Lily said stowing the mirror in her robes. "We are going to stun the guard outside; the guys are going to create a distraction so everyone filters out. We'll nick the guy outsides wand for you. Hopefully by the time we make it out, back up will have arrived. Stick by me and we should be fine. Any questions?" She asked.

"Let's do this." He replied.

They waited until they could hear a bit of a commotion, and then Lily took out her wand and blasted the door to the cell open. The guard who was sitting on a stool just the other side was knocked out cold. James was impressed to say the least, that had been one powerful spell. They snuck out side, Lily had pulled her hood back up over her head and James was in the process of stealing the fallen death eaters robes and wand. The guard was then chucked into the cell.

Death eaters were running everywhere, but with Lily and James keeping their faces hidden by their robes, and with so much going on no one seemed to bat an eyelid.

* * *

**H**ere it was, she had found it, the place where this... Unspeakable, James Potter was being held captive. Exactly the location the cloaked man had said to his counterpart the previous day. Now how could she get in to find out more?

Cherri pondered for a moment- a disillusion charm might do it? She cast one over herself & not a minute too soon, as two seconds later a man came past dragging someone in a black cloak with him. He held up his left arm & a door opened for him. As quietly as she could she stepped in behind him.

"What you got there Rud?" A burley man at the door asked.

"A witch, she was sneaking around outside, might be a spy." The death eater named "Rud" replied.

"A witch? They wouldn't use a witch for that kind of thing, it's too important." Cherri rolled her eyes thinking what Lily would have said to that statement.

"I don't know, Bellatrix is quite useful sometimes, but I suppose I have to say that." The two men laughed and Rud dragged the witch away.

Cherri continued down the hall way. "The Unit" as she knew it to be called, seemed allot smaller then she had imagined. There were 3 rooms leading off this first hallway and all seemingly empty. She ventured down a staircase to the end of the dark, dank corridor and on through a couple of rooms until she heard voices.

"My Lord, What's happening with Potter? He's not talking & the next batch of truth serum won't be ready for at least a week." The first voice spoke gruffly.

"You say you captured a Mudblood? We'll use her. I know Potter's type; he won't let us hurt her." The second voice sent shivers down Cherri's spine. It was cold, and seemed to hiss. Cherri knew she was close to him, the one most were too frightened to speak his name.

Wondering what she had gotten herself into Cherri flattened herself against the wall and tried to listen.

"We need to know what Potter Knows." Voldemort spoke. "If we don't find out the secrets he's clinging on to, the key to what lies in the 'Death Room', then all that we have done so far will be for nothing. Once I have an army of Inferi, our cause will be unstoppable. Even Dumbledore will have to surrender."

Cherri gasped without meaning to, it seemed however not to have been heard.

"Our raid on Gringotts the other day did not go unnoticed, the ministry are yet to work out my intentions. They are being foolish, thinking I am merely after riches, how mistaken they are."

Just then another Death Eater came running down the corridor. "My Lord, there are Aurour's outside, we are under attack." Voldemort's eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously.

"How many?" He hissed.

"At least a dozen."

"Go and sort it out!" Voldemort commanded. Three Death Eaters came running out of the room and Cherri had to flatten herself against the wall even closer. She followed them down the corridor and as she turned the corner she caught herself just before she crashed into two more Death Eaters.

"Potter get behind me!" A female voice spat in hushed tones. Potter? Cherri was suddenly alert again. Was this the rescue mission? Was this THE missing James Potter?

"Come on." Said the other robed figure urgently. "It doesn't matter. Let's just get out of this place."

Cherri followed them up the stairs and right into what seemed to be a full on battle. Death Eaters surrounded the Aurour's 2 to 1 and Cherri had to duck as a string of curses flew over her head. Sticking close to James Potter and his rescuer, she moved through the crowd of people and down what seemed to be a safe alley way, away from the duellers.

"Come on we have to apparate you away from here." The somewhat familiar voice spoke to Potter. He looked back, staring right through where Cherri was standing. She was glad at this point that Lily had taught her how to do such a fantastic disillusion charm. "Potter I know you want to go back and help them, but if we don't get you back safely, then this whole mission would have been in vain. They are fighting for us and when we are to safety I will send Fabien the signal."

"Well well well, thought you could escape? How Amusing." And to the two visible and one invisible people standing in the desolate alley's dismay, there stood Lord Voldemort himself.

* * *

James Potter Immediately stepped forwards. The stolen wand raised in his hand. But to no avail, it took Voldemort seconds to disarm him.

"You will tell me Potter, what you know or this Mudblood will pay the price. " Voldemort raised his wand a second time, but this time at Lily. Lily however was prepared and sent a curse his way.

"Impedimenta." The strong curse missed by millimetres and blasted a deep gash into the nearby wall. "Stupefy tonstisti!" She screamed. The last hex had done it; Voldemort had been blown off his feet if only for seconds. It gave her a chance to grab Potter and shove him behind her."

"Crucio." Voldemort bellowed, and hit Lily full on with the curse. She doubled over in pain; Potter screamed out a horrific scream and tried to pull her up right. "Don't like that?" Voldemort smirked lifting the unforgivable curse. Lily looked him dead in the eye and with her last ounce of energy grabbed James Potter's hand and spun on the spot apperating them both to the Order of the Phoenix Head Quarters.

"Need to send signal." She breathed as they arrived. The cold dark room was empty except for the two of them. Lily flicked her wand and a silver doe appeared then galloped off and into a fireplace. James had time only to look down into those dazzling green eyes before they closed and Lily Evans passed out.

Cherri backed off around a corner; she had stood frozen to the floor as the duel had been taking place, not able to move a muscle, not able to help. Lord Voldemort had been there right in front of her placing and unforgivable curse on someone. She couldn't believe it. Then after they had apperated away, escaped, the anger, the pure hatred that had filled those eyes was immeasurable. Unbeknownst to the dark lord, Cherri had felt herself look into them; it had felt like she was looking Death in the eyes.

Then he had turned and there behind him where the battle had been only seconds ago Aurour's were disapperating left right and centre. And rage only as Cherri had read about filled the scene as Voldemort smited those closest, and Death eaters ran, saving themselves from the man they called master. She apperated wanting to leave the scene as quickly as possible. And before she knew it she was safe in her apartment Boot's purring at her from the sofa.

Only moments had passed when Lily re-opened her eyes and as she raised herself up to her feet. She looked at the man before her. He had removed the stolen Death Eater robes to place under her head, and underneath were robes which showed only what week's worth of torture could have shown. Although his captivity had been for days, not weeks, his unshaven and dishelved appearance was awful. But somehow he managed to look at her and smile like she had never seen anyone smile.

"I thought I was going to die in there." Was all James Potter said to her before placing his lips over hers and kissing her like she had never in her life been kissed and as soon as it has started it stopped. Stunned she looked back up at him and said nothing. Then without warning pops began to sound all around them, and suddenly they were surrounded by Order members.

Sirius Black was the first to reach the pair; he grabbed Potter in a manly hug his eyes clenched together tightly. Lily feared he was crying.

"Padfoot mate, come on, I've only been gone a few days." But contrasting his words Potter seemed to be hugging Black back just as tightly.

"You did it!" Black gasped as he turned to Lily and grabbed her instead. She didn't know what to do with herself.

"Black get off me. Of course I did it; I said I would didn't I." He let go of her and grinned sheepishly.

"Real people person you, aren't ya." Potter smirked. Lily raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well if I were more of a 'people person' your sorry behind may not be here right now, so I would be grateful if I were you that I'm not!" She scorned. James gave her puppy dog eyes and she rolled hers in return.

"Evans." The gruff voice of Alastor moody cut through the air. "Well done a successful mission. 3 casualties and no deaths. Potter looks a bit roughed up..."

"Hey" Came from Potter, "Of course I don't look like my best I've been in captivity and being tortured for the past few days!"

"Which brings me onto my next point, Evans, you and Potter need to go off to St Mungo's and get checked out! I have a guard set up to take you in 2 minutes. Your story is this; Evans you were on your way to the conference when you noticed something fishy at the apperation point. You got Longbottom to stay with Prewett and went to investigate, that's when you realised you had stumbled across a death eater lair and as luck would have it, you overhear them talking about Potter and you know this is where he is. Just as you are about to call for aurour assistance you are spotted and thrown into a cell with none other than Potter. However what the death eaters do not realise is that you have Frank waiting for you to come back and when you don't, him and Fabien come to your aid. Together, you from the inside and the other two from the outside manage to get Potter to safety. Potter you my son are very lucky we have this young lady on our side, I've heard from Prewett and Longbottom just what happened as far as they know and I'm looking forward to hearing the rest when you've both been checked out. Now get going!" Lily looked smugly over at Potter.

"Come on then Potter!" Lily said and joined with their guard they apparated to the magical hospital.

* * *

Cherri was sitting at home on the sofa, Boots in her lap, with her parchment and quill in the air in front of her, it was writing as she quoted to it. She had been thinking long and hard as to what to write because as she had been sitting and reliving in her mind everything which had happened she began to become aware of exactly what she had been seeing.

Firstly had that been the ministry she had seen duelling the death eaters? She hadn't seen Barty Crouch or Alastor Moody there; surely they would have been there and been involved in such a high profile case. Also Marlene Mackinnon had been there along with Edgar Bones- they definitely weren't Aurour's.

Secondly they would not have sent Lily on such a simple case if they were planning on ambushing a Death Eater camp. And that brought her nicely to her third point, if Lily had been on that case why had she been there. She realised now the voice she had heard talking to James Potter had been none other that Lily Evans. Cherri's mind had been pre occupied at the time but now she was sure it had been her friend. But why had Lily been there? She was supposed to be taking Fabien Prewett to a conference? How had she gotten involved it was all quite strange and the thing which had been bothering Cherri most was that her best friend may have lied to her.

Now was the big dilemma, how was she going to make this into a hard hitting story without hurting her best friend in the process?


	5. Hitting The Headlines

_**A/N- Hello Guys**_

_**I deffinately owe anyone reading this story the most mahussive apology for taking so long to upload. I really hope this chapter is worth the wait :-)**_

_**I promise that I will try and update sooner- I have been suffering with quite a bit of writers block most recently :-S**_

_**But hey ho! **_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Jessie xxx**_

* * *

**Chapter 5- Hitting the Headlines**

**Secret Anti 'You know who' Organization Revealed!**

_"As the Dark Lord is rising to power, what is the Ministry of Magic doing about it? More importantly what aren't they doing about it? Early this week Unspeakable James Potter went missing from his flat in Hull. The alarm was raised when Potter didn't turn up to work on Monday as he was supposed to, and the Ministry issued a statement saying that Potter had probably gone on a brief holiday and it was nothing to worry about, even though he had never taken off like this previously. _

_However a source inside the ministry revealed that Potter's flat had in fact been broken into and he had been forcibly taken from his home by figures suspected to be death eaters (followers of the Dark Lord) and whilst the Ministry seemed to be taking no action, our insider found out about a rescue mission which was going to take place. Keen to find out more I did some digging and managed to find out what was going down. When I got to the Death Eater hideout known as "The Unit" there was no sign anywhere of a rescue mission-taking place, so I managed to get inside to have a closer look. Under cover I managed to get close enough to find out a couple of death eater plots without being detected. You know who wants to know more about the "Room of Time", which is rumored to be one of the rooms within the department of Mysteries. He is also after something hidden within the depths of Gringotts bank, something which is neither gold nor treasure, the same thing he was thwarted from getting his hands on only a week previously. The dark lord believes with both of these weapons' or knowledge's he will be unstoppable._

_It was after finding this out I stumbled across two Death Eaters, or so I thought. In fact I soon realised it was actually James Potter and his female rescuer disguised as Death Eaters. I followed them as they escaped out into a battlefield, where Death Eaters & Aurour's were dueling. James Potter and his rescuer managed to pass through the battle unscathed to a small alley way, but before they could apperate away the Dark Lord showed up disarming Potter and putting the female Aurour under the Cruciatus Curse (One of the unforgivables), not only did she withstand the curse, taking it without screaming, the second it was taken off her she sent her own curses at the Dark Lord knocking him off guard and managing to apperate them both to safety sending a Patronus charm back to heed the other Aurour's that the task had been completed. Within seconds all the other Aurour's disapperated away and the Dark Lord took his anger out on his own supporters. _

_I chose that point to make my own exit. However upon arriving home and continuing my research I realised that I couldn't match any of the people dueling Death Eaters with the current list of Aurour's on record. In fact when I contacted my Ministry insider there had been no mission on file, secret or non. The only plausible conclusion I could come up with was that there is some sort of organisation out there which is Anti you know who, but is also not following the Ministry way of thinking.**"**_

_Written by Charles Wirone_

_Page 3- Ministry Make More Blunders! Two more arrests on innocent wizards. By Eric Prityard_

_Page 9- Are you paying too much for your potions ingredients? Cherri Lawson reports._

After the morning Prophet, the only thing on anybody's mind was "Who is Charles Wirone"? This was particularly playing on Lily's mind. How on Earth did he find out all that information? She certainly hadn't seen anyone there with her on that rescue mission, and it had been her job to be on the lookout. Lily thought she was particularly good at noticing things, it was her job for Merlin's sake. But all the same there were things in that article that were spot on, the only way this man could have known them was if he was there with her and Potter. This was terrible news, the Ministry knew it was her who had rescued Potter, they would know that she was in on it. Gosh it could mean all sorts for her in her job, she would have to go in as soon as possible to see Moody and assess damage control.

Sorting her robes out, Lily went down stairs to find Cherri in the kitchen making them both breakfast.

"Hey sweetie, you're back." Cherri greeted her. "How did the job go? I take it Prewett's conference went well?" Cherri knew where Lily really was and that she must have something to do with this secret organisation, but she wasn't going to let on that she really was Charles Wirone, at least not until she decided Lily really was doing this for the good of the warring world. She also felt a little betrayed she didn't know everything in her best friends life, and that Lily was keeping a secret as big as this from her.

"Actually Chez it didn't go at all to plan. You see we were just about to cross the border at the apperation point in the South West when we saw this guy acting really suspiciously, so I decided I wanted to know what he was doing, I followed him to this place and I actually found out it was a big Death Eater hideout type thing and what was more, James Potter, that guy who went missing from the Ministry was being held captive there. When i spoke to the others they agreed with me, we had to try and rescue him, there was no time to call for help. So I volunteered to go in there and get him out whilst the other two caused a distraction and also called for back up. I don't really know who they called I would have thought they would have got in the Aurour's but I didn't really recognise any of them. It was a real challenge but luckily managed to get Potter out and nobody seemed to be hurt. I got in last night but it was late and I didn't want to wake you hun." Lily felt like she had explained her fake story well for the first time, she was sure she would have to repeat it a few times over the next few days. As an after thought she added, "I just read the Prophet, they had a bit of a different version of what happened, who is that Charles Wirone? And do you have any idea how they could have gotten that all to print cause it only happened yesterday? Seems pretty quick."

Cherri looked at her blankly. "You know the news paper world, up with the times and all. They employ quite a lot of free lance people who sometimes get their stories printed." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well I just wondered cause you know, what he was reporting was about me and some of the stuff was a bit farfetched but some of it... I mean how did he know you know who caught up with us?" Cherri's mouth dropped open. "I mean obviously I'm ok and Potter's ok and that's what matters in the long run, but I didn't see him there? This Charles, How can I protect someone if I don't know they're there? Why would they risk their life for a story? Anyway I have to go to work; this mess isn't going to sort itself out."

"Lily wait, I... I... Just be careful, I know you're brave and I know you're good, but don't go risking your life unnecessarily. I love you too much."

"I know sweetheart, but I'm doing this for everyone, the sooner we get rid of this scumbag, the better, and I really think if I'm going to risk my life, this is something worth risking it for." And with that, Lily disapperated out of the apartment leaving Cherri with some serious thinking.

* * *

Lily Made her way to the Aurour office, she needed to report in to her bosses anyway, about her mission and what "really" happened, but she also needed to do some damage control, after that article in the paper, she needed to make sure her cover hadn't been blown with regards to the Order of the Phoenix- the last thing they needed was everyone knowing when she showed up somewhere, Dumbledore was behind it.

"Good Evans you're here." Moody's gruff voice sounded out. Frank Longbottom, Fabien Prewett and none other than James Potter were standing in the corridor. "In my office then, don't just all stand there."

Potter gave her a cheeky wink before following Frank inside Moody's office.

"Crouch is on his way down- we have our story straight, stick to it." Moody said just as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in."

"Alastor." Crouch nodded. "Prewett, Potter, Longbottom, Evans, we have asked you here this morning to explain exactly what went on over the last few days, the rumor's are in excess."

Lily, Fabien and Frank explained their cover story and Crouch seemed happy with it, well he didn't ask too many questions anyway.

"Fine, fine, I'm very pleased, you have all done a good job. I've heard what I need to, well about the rescue mission anyway. Now I would like to hear from Mr. Potter, Miss Evans I need you to stay as well. Mr. Longbottom and mar Prewett you may leave now."

Frank & Fabien got up and left, Frank giving Lily a fleeting glance. Crouch wasted no time once the door had closed in locking them in and casting an imperviable charm on the room to make sure there was nobody listening in.

"Potter." Crouch started in a business like tone. It was easy to see why he was billed as the next Minister of magic in these troubled times. "What happened whilst you were being held hostage- we need to know." Lily was looking at James, gauging his reaction.

James looked up, his eyes were red, they locked briefly with Lily's before looking straight into Crouch's. "I, they came when I was asleep. Somehow they knew how to get in, I had my apartment secured in both Muggle and Magical ways. Of course days later I realised they had killed my caretaker, tortured him till he explained all the muggle bits. I had one of those intruder alarms, the muggle ones, I had a feeling they would come after me. The magical ones, well that's where Eliza Zen came in. She's an intern who had been assigned to me just recently, she went missing a few days before they came for me. They didn't kill her, she was still alive when I was taken there."

James paused he seemed to need a moment.

"Could anyone use some water? I know I could." Lily said conjuring up a jug and some glasses, giving James the chance to recompose himself.

"They chucked me in a cell." James continued. "Eliza was in there too. The first thing I did was look around to try and find a way out. She told me it would be useless, she was right, of course she was- we could never escape from there. The first day I was taken to another room, they asked me questions, I refused to answer them, they tortured me, I still refused, they gave me truth serum, I wouldn't even open my mouth, I didn't trust myself enough." He took a deep rasping breath. "The next day, they did the same. Then they thought they would go for a different strategy." James' voice began to break "They brought her in. They brought in Eliza and told me if I didn't tell them, they would kill her. I knew I couldn't tell them. I couldn't. If I did a lot more people would die."

By now Lily's eyes were tearing up, James had fresh hot tears running down his cheeks, Moody was shifting uncomfortably, a look of utmost disgust on his face, but Crouch looked unblinking, no emotion, no regret of any sorts upon his face. "Go on Mr. Potter." he prompted.

"They killed her, in front of me. They tied me to a chair, put a spell on me so I couldn't close my eyes and killed her there, right there." He signaled to the air in front of him, almost as though she was there before his eyes.

"James, that's awful." Lily spoke. "No one should be put through that, there was nothing you could do to save her." She put her hand on his shoulder and that seemed to give him the strength to finish his story.

"The next day, or even the day after that? The dark Lord summoned me to him, he tortured me, tried to read my mind, but i had nothing left in me, no emotions left, my mind had a mental block up to prevent it. He was furious. I think he thought I would've cracked by then. Luckily for me he seemed to be hoping I still would. He ordered them to take me back to my now empty cell and not to feed me, not to give me water and they were going to give it one last try before they killed me on the day I was rescued." James let out almost a sigh of relief to get his story out.

"What did they want to know about?" Crouch asked. James looked guiltily towards Lily, as though unsure whether he should talk in front of her. "Evans needs to know as well." Crouch confirmed.

"He wanted to know the secrets of the room of time." James stated.

"which are?" Crouch insisted.

"I'm sorry sir but I cannot discuss anymore details then that." James replied.

"No of course you can't." Crouch said, but Lily noticed he looked disappointed. Moody was looking at Crouch as though seeing him clearly for the first time.

"Miss Evans." Crouch said addressing Lily once again. "It is the wish of the Ministry of magic, that you are to guard Mr. Potter day and night until we can be certain that he is out of harms way. We have chosen you for this mission due to your recent success and also your previous experience with Mr. Potter."

"Sir what will happen with regards to my work?" James asked panicked.

"Of course given your recent captivity you are entitled to take some time to get over it, however the sooner we get you back the better. Miss Evans is to take an oath of secrecy so she can be there protecting you whilst you work. That is if she agrees to this mission."

"I will accept this mission." Lily stated.

"And I would like to go back to work straight away." James insisted.

Crouch smiled & got up, "Then my work here is done. I will leave you with Alastor for a briefing. Mr. Potter you will be expected in the department of Mysteries tomorrow as per usual. Miss Evans, keep up the good work, we need more Aurour's of your stature and dedication. You are an asset to all witches." He nodded to the 3 of them then left.

Moody sat down at his desk. "You have both proved yourselves an asset to the Ministry, the order and most importantly your country. The hard work however is nowhere near over. Intelligence last night told us that "you know who" was furious Potter escaped and I am sure that he will try his hardest to come after the people who so narrowly escaped him. You are both to be on your highest guard. Constant Vigilance is key! I have great faith in both of you, however even the toughest fall sometimes. I would think you will want to stay close by one and other frequently and maybe use some sort of method to easily communicate if you are unable to do so. Obviously you will want to make up your own codes and signals..."

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think I can handle it from here." Lily smiled at him, she had always been one of Moody's favourites. She had always been able to charm teachers and mums, it was boyfriends she had problems with. Men always had a problem with her being able to out perform them.

"I'm sure you can Miss Evans. Just remember if you ever need some help or advice, my door will always be open."

When they made it outside James turned to Lily.

"Well I guess you're stuck with me for a bit." He grinned.

"I suppose so." She agreed. "I guess the first thing we need to decide is your place or mine?" She smirked.

* * *

At the paper that day all hell was breaking loose! Eric Prityard was fuming, Cherri was really enjoying watching him go from person to person, trying to find out who Charles Wirone was and how he had managed to find out so much information.

When her boss had come in Prityard went straight after him demanding he be told who this person was.

"I'm not sure myself. He's a freelance writer his work gets sent in."

"Oh come on, you must know who wrote the article! You wouldn't publish it unless it had some proof behind it."

"Eric, both you and I know that article was better than your own and whether I know more about it than I let on or not, it wont change a single thing. It was still published on the front page. Now please can you get back to work before I begin to get really annoyed." Eric sat down looking deflated.

Cherri slid down into her chair, a smug grin across her face, which she just could not manage to suppress.

"Miss Lawson, my office please." Henry called.

"Yes sir?" She questioned as she slid into his office.

Making sure the door was secure and that no one was listening in Mr. Henry continued. "I'm very pleased Miss Lawson, very very pleased. I honestly didn't know what to expect when I set you this task but this has definitely surpassed anything I could have imagined. And that's why I want you to find out more. I want you to infiltrate this group and report on it's activities."

"Sir if it is fighting against "you know who", is it such a good idea to leak information on them?" Cherri voiced her opinion carefully.

"Miss Lawson, the wizarding community have the right to know the truth. You have no choice in this I'm afraid. Oh, ha ha, I almost forgot, here you go my dear your bonus for this article." He handed her a small money bag, which Cherri opened and gasped at the contents. "There will be more for the next one if you pull off another sensational article. Now if you would excuse me, I need to crack on."

Cherri walked out speechless, holding in her hand enough Galleons to easily look after her for the next few months without even working, if not the whole year. If she just pulled off a few more articles she would be set for a few years and she could take some time out to write the book she had always wanted to. Or she could buy herself a bookshop or even start up her very own publication. It was settled she would continue looking into this secret organisation and she new exactly where she was going to start. **Lily**.

* * *

Lily & James had decided, provided it was fine with Cherri, to stay at Lily's apartment. James had been quite reluctant to step back into his own place for the first time. It was hard for him what with being taken from there so freshly in his mind, so they picked up a few of his bits and apperated over to the flat Cherri and Lily lived in.

As they waited for Cherri to return from work the pair just sat talking through security methods over a steaming mug of tea each and some biscuits.

"So I reckon we need some method of communicating with each other wherever we are, whether we're in separate bedrooms, one of us has popped out for two minutes to the corner shop, if one of us is showering or anything." Lily spoke seriously.

"Well I'm willing to stay with you pretty much all the time," James smirked, "Particularly for the last bit." he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Lily returned his smirk "Well as long as you don't mind the scales which my clothes hide underneath."

"Urgh, ok separate showers." he laughed.

"A piece of jewellery maybe?" She questioned.

"We haven't even been on a date yet. I don't normally fork out for the jewellery until at least the forth date."

"Ha ha." Lily replied dryly "What do you think about a chain?"

"Kinky."

"Will you be serious for a second." She laughed. James was actually quite funny, but this stuff had to be sorted through.

"Chain sounds great, a protein charm on it I take?"

"Not just a pretty face then?" Lily smirked. "Yes a protein charm that way it will burn if either of us need the other. Also a super sensory charm so we can apperate to each other without needing to know where the other is."

"That's quite an advanced spell, who will be performing that?" James asked shocked.

"Well I will." Lily remarked.

"You can do that sort of magic?" James questioned. Lily nodded. "So just explain what this charm does again?"

"Ok, so say you are being attacked, when you think that you need me, the protein charm will alert me. I will want to instantly come to your aid, but if I don't know exactly where you are or if someone takes you somewhere, I will just need to apperate thinking of you and the two chains will be connected and I will be able to apperate exactly to you. Then I was thinking of an anti apperation charm breaker on them too, that way if there is an anti apperation charm up, it will allow me to break through it. Although it will only work on weaker charms."

"Those are tough charms to perform."

"Charms is my strong point. That and potions." Lily smiled. "I take it you are quite a strong occlumens, having survived this last week without leaking any information. Am I correct?" She asked.

"I most certainly am. You need to be as an unspeakable, they won't let you in otherwise. Co-incidentally I won't be able to allow you Department of Mysteries access if you aren't apt at Occlumency."

"Well the same rules apply as an aurour so Occlumency is applied second nature now days for me. That's not to say I didn't struggle with it at first. I found it quite hard to shut emotions out." Lily admitted.

"Maybe that's because you are a girl?" James smirked. Lily face contorted angrily, but James cut her off before she was able to yell at him. "Wow wow!" He laughed. "You're so easy to wind up. Take a chill pill! If I'm honest I had a similar problem, took me a whole year to master, I had to take extra lessons with Dumbledore in the summer holidays in sixth year."

You had summer lessons with Dumbledore? Were you staying at Hogwarts or something?" Lily questioned.

"No, He lives 3 doors down from my parents old house in Godric's Hollow."

"James Potter, you grew up in Godric's Hollow? I've always wanted to go there, to the birth place of Godric Griffindor, Bathalda Bagshot supposedly lives there along with loads of other notable witches & Wizards."

"Not to mention the Peverall brothers descending from Godric's hollow."

"You've lost me there I'm afraid." Lily replied much to James' dismay.

"The Peverall brothers? They invented the Deathly Hallows?"

"Isn't that just a fairy tale? A story made up for children?"

"Lily Evans! You break my heart." James said comically holding his hand to his heart. How can you say it's just a children's story? Tsk Tsk Tsk."

"And you're telling me that you think that it's real?"

James began to answer but was cut off by Cherri coming in.

"Lilykins!" She squealed coming though the door like a blonde tornado. "I didn't realize you would be home so early, oh and you have company!" She grinned surprised. Cherri was going to play dumb as Lily didn't know that she knew who her guest was.

"Cherri, this is James Potter. He's the wizard we rescued yesterday. The ministry want me to be his own personal hit witch for the time being. You see the thing is we need to be in a close proximity a lot of the time and I was wondering if he would be able to stay here for a while, with us. I know it's a bit of a burden but Potter's isn't safe. What do you think?"

"I don't mind him staying here." She redirected herself to face Potter, "You're fine here, just as long as you're clean and tidy, no loud music, no girls back here and all that. Oh and I'm not sure exactly where you're gonna sleep?"

"I'm quite good at Transfiguration. I'll make the sofa a bed and back again in the morning if that's ok?"

"Great." Lily smiled. "In that case I will put some stronger charms around the place. The ministry will give us their strongest grade of protection as well." And she got up and went to it.

"You're very lucky to have Lily assigned to you, you know. She's a great Aurour and a lovely person."

"I realized that when we were escaping the death eaters. She's quite something. But don't tell her I said that."

"Well you just make sure she doesn't go doing anything too heroic for me please? She's my best friend but she's more like family to me."

"Hey guys, what you talking about?" Lily said coming in. "How about we head down to the pub tonight, I'm sure Potter here is dying to catch up with his mates?" James however looked unsure, "Or we could have them over?" Lily asked realizing it may be hard for him to venture out in public so soon, after all he had only been back to reality for one night and that had been spent in hospital. He still looked tired and had the haunted, gaunt look in his eyes.

"It would be nice to see Sirius, Peter and Remus, but I'm not to sure I want a late night." James replied.

"I think it would be good for you to see them. It might give you a bit of confidence back in society. Tell you what I'll owl them, why don't you have a nice bath and shave and some time to yourself." She smiled gently, taking in his still dishelved appearance.

"To freshen up would be great. I would appreciate it if you didn't go too far, just… just I'm not feeling so brave at the moment." He reluctantly admitted.

"I'll only be in the next room. Promise." Lily said as she showed him to the modest sized bathroom.

James took to his time relaxing and refreshing, by the time he emerged from the bathroom he had a little of that spark back in his eyes, but Lily could still see a trace of the broken man inside him.

Joining Lily and Cherri in the kitchen, James stood in between them took a twirl and smiled. "So how do I look? Do I polish up well?"

He certainly did, Lily thought to herself. In contrast to the unshaven, dis-shelved appearance Potter, now was clean-shaven and was no longer looking like he hadn't bathed in a month. His smile although not quite reaching his eyes, seemed more genuine. His robes were no longer tatty and torn but clean and well fitted, they suited him quite nicely, although the only thing was…

"You could have combed your hair." Lily stated with a smirk. James rolled his eyes.

"You love it really."

Later on that evening Lily found herself sitting along side Cherri, Potter and none other than Sirius Black. Pettigrew & Lupin had been unable to make it.

The two boys had a bottle of fire whiskey in between them and were playing some sort of game. Lily didn't particularly drink any way but she had a strict no drinking whilst working policy, which left her sober for the for seeable future. Cherri how ever had no qualms about joining in.

"The Hogs Head to red" Sirius said rocking back and forth excitedly.

"Ok, I'll start. Hogs Head."

"Hogsmeade."

"Hogwarts."

"Magonagall."

"Angry"

"Red." The boys burst out laughing. "How many was that?" James asked.

"Six." Sirius laughed, "That's you mate- Six!"

James picked up his glass and drunk pretty much all the firewhiskey in it.

"Ok my turn, my turn… Wand to Knockturn alley." James said.

"Wand"

"Ollivanders."

"Diagon Alley."

"Gringotts"

"Knockturn Alley!"

"Ha ha that was 5 that was you!" James Squealed. Sirius quickly took a drink.

"What on wizarding earth are you two doing?" Lily asked perplexed.

"Well we have to get from one word to the other associating words inbetween and is it takes an even amount of time James Drinks, if it takes an odd amount of times I drink." Sirius Explained.

"Guys that's a really pointless game." Cherri giggled.

"It's not pointless. It gets us drunk!" James laughed. "The more we get wrong the more we're likely to get wrong as well!"

"Merlin I'm so glad Lily saved you Prongs, otherwise who would I play such nonsense with!" Sirius gushed, the booze was obviously setting in.

"Well my guess would be Remus and Peter." James smirked.

"They don't understand me like you do though." Sirius slurred.

"Come on guys, you're sounding like a couple of school girls!" Lily said breaking up the love fest.

"Hippogrith's to Lily Evans." Sirius grinned.

"Hippogrith." James started.

"Hagrid." Continued Sirius.

"Hairy." James giggled.

"Spiders."

"Minnie."

"Sexy"

"Lily Evans." James finished almost crying from laughter.

"Who's Minnie?" Cherri asked looking at Sirius who was looking at Lily.

"Mcgonagal, that was our nickname for her in school, and everyone knows she hates spiders." Sirius said turning around.

"I… can't… believe… you. Still. Fancy. Her!" James cried out.

"You fancied Mcgonagal?" Lily smirked at Sirius, who went slightly red from embarrassment.

"I fancy you more." He grinned gaining composure. All of a sudden James stopped laughing. But Lily rolled her eyes.

"Sirius Black grow up." She replied in good humour.

"I mean it." Sirius replied. "You should go on a date with me, we would be good together. I like a woman with a bit of gumption."

"Get stuffed Sirius, ask me again when you're sober. Then I'll take you seriously."

"No I mean it…"

"Mate, leave it." James said with out warning. "She said to ask her another time."

Sirius looked at his mate regarding him for a moment.

"Well, it's getting late." Cherri said yawning. "Think I'm going to head to bed."

"Good idea." Lily agreed. "Sirius, I'm afraid I wouldn't be doing my job properly if I didn't escort you out of here myself."

"No problem's chief, glad to see someone looking out for my best mate properly. See you in the morning Prongs." Sirius replied. "Cherri lovely meeting you."

Lily saw Sirius out & came back to find James standing, looking down at his freshly transfigured bed like a lost little boy.

"You ok?" She asked him.

"I just, last night they gave me so many sleeping potions I had no choice not to sleep, when I was there in the hospital. Tonight I'm faced with doing it myself." He sighed.

"I could make you a dreamless sleep potion if you want, but I can't give you a potion which will enable you to fall asleep in the first place."

James nodded. "Yes please." But Lily thought he still looked uncomfortable.

"Did you want to set that bed up in my room, so you're not alone?" She asked. He looked her in the eye and she saw a frightened little boy looking up at his mum for reassurance that everything was going to be ok. "It will be ok you know, life will get easier, you have great friends who care about you and that will help you get through."

"Can I sleep in your room?" He asked quietly.

"Course you can." Then as an after thought she added. "No funny business though." Successfully making him smile. "Do you really think I'm sexy?" She asked cheekily.

"Sexy as McGonagall." He laughed in response. He didn't think he'd tell her that secretly he had fancied McGonagall in school too.

* * *

It wasn't until they were both settled in their separate beds and the lights had gone off that James spoke again. "Are you going to go out with Sirius? I'm sure her will ask you again."

But the only answer he received was a rather girly snore.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review if u liked!

The next chapter is called "The betrayal of best friends"

Jessie xxx


	6. The Betrayal Of Best Friends

Hey guys

how many months has it been? I'm so so so sorry! Well I really hope it's worth the wait- its my longest chapter yet!

Enjoy

Jessie xxx

* * *

Chapter 6- The Betrayal Of Best Friends

"Breakfast!" It had been two weeks since the living arragements had changed and James was residing with Lily and Cherri. It had only taken James two nights to be able to sleep on his own again. He felt extremely comfortable in the girls and especially Lily's presence.

"Breakfast?" James came out of his converted bedroom, his hair about as messy as it could get, eyes full of sleep and only his boxers on. Lily wasn't surprised, this happened most days.

"Porridge. Mmm Mmm Mmm!" Lily smiled pushing a bowl towards him. James pulled a face suggesting it was not what he would have chosen.

"Got any…" He tailed off as Lily passed the sugar over to him. "Thanks." He grinned proceeding to pour a hefty amount over his breakfast. "So where is Cherri this morning?" James questioned, both girls were normally up by the time he got in there.

"I'm not sure actually. I checked her room, I'm not sure if she made it home last night." Lily smirked and continued. "I think she was going on a date last night. I guess she had a good time."

James snorted into his bowl. "Always the quiet ones." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Quiet? You definitely don't know her very well." Lily replied.

"Well she is certainly quieter then you are." James argued.

"Are you suggesting I would be more likely to stay out the night with a gentleman on a first date?" She questioned.

"Now you're putting words into my mouth!" James said sensing danger.

"Well I guess you will find out, as I have a date with your best friend tonight." Lily smirked. James spat out his mouthful in surprise.

"I thought you turned Sirius down." He gasped, half choking.

"I did." Lily replied dryly. "The first 50 times he asked me. I guess it's 51st time a charm."

"So you don't really want to go?" James asked hopefully.

"Of course I do." Lily chuckled. "I just wasn't sure if it was appropriate, seeing as I am your protector and he is your best mate, but Moody said it was fine so long as it wasn't you I was dating. So that's that then."

"Sirius has a bit of a reputation." James said, not completely sure why. "He is known as a bit of a ladies man."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Don't you worry about me." And with a small smile added. "I'm a big girl you know."

"yeah, you never let me forget." He said rolling his eyes, finishing his porridge and standing up. "Right well I'm off for a shower." And with that he left, leaving Lily with the washing up.

"Honestly" She said under her breath, "You'd think he thinks this is a hotel or something!"

* * *

Cherri was waiting patiently, very patiently indeed. She had been staking out a house for the entire night and still nothing had happened yet. No one had either left or entered and she was close to calling it a night. There was something about having waited so long however that made her hang on. She looked around her taking in the sun rising in the east over the hills.

She was at the top of a rather large hill, only a few houses surrounding the one she was waiting outside of. They were all of a similar age, all made of red brick & covered in ivy. If she weren't here on business she would have thought the houses were quaint and that the sun; which was getting higher in the sky every minute, was pretty. But as it was she had no time to concentrate on those thoughts because finally something seemed to be happening.

A man cloaked in black had apperated just in her sight. She of course was concealed by a concealment charm so was invisible to the naked eye. The man walked towards the door of the house and held up his left forearm, then to her surprise walked straight through it as though it were not there at all.

Shocked by this, she made a rash decision to try it herself. Raising her left forearm she attempted to walk through the door. At first she thought she had succeeded, but soon realized that there was an alarm sounding and she was in some sort of cell.

Panicking Cherri attempted opening the door using her wand, but this was unsuccessful, she tried apperating to the same consequence and even attempted blasting the wall apart. She was well and truly caught. All she could do was sit and wait for someone to come and find her.

The door to her cell opened. "There's no one in here" a deep voice questioned.

"Come off it Rowle" Another voice said exasperated. "Huamian revealio" He said & Cherri felt herself pulled up to her feet and plonked in front of the two death eaters. It seemed she was still concealed as both death eaters were looking through her. Thinking quick she plunged her hand into her robe and grabbed a handful of powder. She had picked it up from a market stool in Knockturn Alley and hoped to dear god it worked. She threw it to the floor and thank merlin a cloud of darkness wrapped around them. Cherri took this opportunity and pushed past the two death eaters in front of her, she edged along the wall next to her, careful not to make a sound and at the first open door she slipped in.

Cherri was in a small corridor and she could hear voices from the other side of a door across the room. Carefully she made her way over there, but the voices were muffled and she could not make out anything they were saying. Trying to work out a way of getting through the door without causing any suspicion, she put her wand up to the handle, when suddenly the door opened. She jumped up against the wall, squeezing herself against it as tightly as she possibly could. A man dressed in a long black cloak was the one who had opened the door, walking along the corridor and through the door at the end. Cherri recognised him as mcanair a particularly vicious wizard who worked in the Ministry in the magical creatures department. Cherri edged through the door as carefully but as quickly as she possibly could and not a moment too soon, Macnair was back along with the deatheaters who had answered the alarm call earlier.

"No one there." the first of the two said. "We reckon it was a cat or something."

"Very well. It may be a wise idea to keep a watchful eye." Cherri could feel every muscle she had tighten as Voldemort cast a snake like eye round the room, twice it swept the dark corner she stood invisible in. "for your sake."

"My lord, you were saying about our attack on the Ministry."

"Yes, you must break into the ministry. I need the book of time, I need to know before I act!" cherri realised that she was in a very important meeting. This was Voldemort's inner circle. There were about 20 hooded figures around the room and one in the centre. That was Voldemort she just new it, the way he was talking, commanding and demanding action.

"Macnair, Malfoy, you work in the ministry. How guarded is the department of Mysteries? How can we enter undetected? You must find out for me, we shall act on Tuesday week. I cannot afford wasted time, get me in there or you shall perish!" Voldemort turned round and scanned the room. "Talking about inadequate work, Billington, what happened the other day, you were supposed to bring me news about Gringots, you were supposed to find out their new security measures." The Death eater started stuttering.

"I couldn't get passed the security trolls on the door, they wouldn't tell me anything. I think they suspected?"

"It's not good enough Billington, another error, another embarrassment, and I won't get what I need. You acted foolishly and I do not take kindly to that. Avada kedavra." he waved his wand and the death eater in question fell to the floor. "Let that be a lesson to you all. Lord Voldemort does not like disappointment." and with a swish of his cloak he glided out of the room.

After the dark lord was well & truly gone the death eaters filed out one by one. Cherri followed silently and managed to find the way out undetected.

She apperated to her apartment and thank Merlin Lily and James were out at work. Although she had been up all night she sat on the sofa and pulled her quill and parchment out of the drawer beside her and started writing. She was too hyped about her story to sleep, what she had witnessed cleared her head completely about whether this was the right thing to do or not, she couldn't not tell the wizarding world of these imposing threats, being there, witnessing the dark lord murder one of his own supporters without batting an eye lash, people needed to know.

* * *

Lily once again found herself going into the department of mysteries, so as to fully protect Potter whilst he was at work, and she was glad she was allowed in to do this as there were so many trick doors and passage ways, she would have never found Potter in time to save him. There were so many security features to get through before she even got to where it was they were actually supposed to be it was confusing. However she was fairly confident that she would've been able to pass through without much effort if she had intended on breaking in, after all she was a top aurour, she had to think like the vermin she hunted.

Lily had been sworn to secrecy by the department of mysteries and made to sign a piece of parchment which she was pretty sure if she told anyone not also sworn in any of the secrets within, something awful would happen to her. However as Potter was involved in some of the major projects, Lily had to be too.

As per usual Potter went straight to his desk and began writing, every so often looking through a large old book Lily had heard him call the "Book of Time". Lily did as she had done every day so far, she walked around the room they were in and it's surrounding rooms for traces of unusual activity, illegal products, plants and the like magically marking the space as she did so. She would be alerted by her charm if anything was brought in or taken away from each place, much to the annoyance of some of Potter's colleagues.

After that she would sit in a chair opposite Potters desk and just watch around, occasionally doing a walk round at random times in the day so no one could predict when she would leave his side.

Mid morning was the first time Lily & James spoke to each other since they got there.

"This is what they're after you know, this book." James said looking up at Lily with an ironic grin. "This is the book of time. It has all the secrets of time in this world. Stopping time, going back or forwards in time anything you could ever imagine."

"Why do they want it?" Lily asked in awe.

"Can you imagine this book in Voldemort's hands? He could change all sorts of things, kill all sorts of people, it would be devastation. I am studying it and trying to figure out how we can use it in the wizarding community safely and to great effect. Have you heard of Time Turners? I invented them, I used the physics in this book and some really advanced magic and I managed to transfer the power of going back in time to a small hour glass which you turn forwards or backwards to where you want to be in time."

"Wow that's amazing James, but there must be so many dangers to those."

"Yeah well they're still in their early days, they are being tested by the trilling section in the department of mysteries. But eventually they will have to be signed in and out and monitored extremely closely but we will be able to loan them out to wizards who want to use them for historical purposes, you find out exactly what happened in the Goblin rebellion of 1342, or exactly what Shakespeare meant when he said "To be or not to be". It will have to be strict though, can you imagine what you would do if you bumped into your past or future self? You would think someone is using Polyjuice potion or there was some sort of dark magic being used. Nobody knows what would happen if you harmed your past or future self. It's one of those questions you hope that will never be answered." James gulped. "It's kind of scary thinking I made that. To think if it fell into the wrong hands and it would be my fault. I sometimes wonder if it would be better just burning this book, is it better to discover all these secrets? Or is it better to destroy them and then the enemy would be none the wiser either."

"Where did it come from?" Lily asked, wondering how such a guide to time came into existence.

"No one knows. Some people think it's been around since the beginning of time, others think a powerful wizard..." Lily coughed. "...or witch discovered the powers out and wrote them down. I don't know what to believe but the text is in such old language, I have been working on it for ages and I've hardly deciphered half of it."

"So you are a great dueller, an inventor, can decipher languages, suave, not bad looking, a trusted friend and have a wicked sense of humour." Lily grinned, "is there anything else you want to add to that list, or is it just too perfect already?"

"I'm great in bed." He replied with a wink.

"Sure you are." Lily laughed. "Well I'm going to do another check round." She said getting up and walking out the room. James groaned shook his head and ran his hand through his hair messing it up more then it already had been. This girl was too much, it really bugged him how she was affecting him this way. He really was falling for her, more then he had fallen for any girl before.

"So if you're out tonight with Sirius, who's babysitting me?" James asked Lily when they were at lunch.

"Frank is." she replied through a mouth of pasta.

"Ulgh, you know Evans just because you like proving you're just as talented as a man, doesn't mean you have to eat like one!" James teased.

"It's called multiple tasking." She smirked. "It doesn't bother you when Sirius does it?"

"Well I don't want the kiss Sirius- I don't care if he looks unattractive."

"You most certainly don't want to kiss me either. And even if you did, I don't care what you think looks attractive as A. I am my own person and will not be changed by anyone and B. I'm not trying to attract you. Remember Potter I'm here to protect you, nothing else. Now I'm gonna have a quick patrol round- behave yourself, and use your chain if you need me in an emergency."

"Ruffled some feathers did I?" James muttered under his breath.

"I'll ruffle some feathers in a minute Potter and it won't be pretty." Lily replied before swooping off.

"Hey Alice." James shouted across the room. When she had come over to him, he continued. "I don't suppose you fancy doing me a favour? It involves going out with a very attractive aurour."

"I'm not going on a sympathy date with Pettigrew again Potter, last time he ate my dinner as well as his own and he ran out on me at the end so I had to pay."

"Peter was just nervous, you're a very pretty girl. Anyway it's not Peter, it's Frank Longbottom and it's tonight."

"Longbottom? Now you're talking sensibly, but why?"

"I just think he would get on with you really well, and it will help me out a little too. please just go and ask him on a date tonight, please."

"Ok, but you owe me." She smiled.

"You will thank me one day when you are married with children." James replied.

"When Lily got back they walked back down to the department of Mysteries together and finished off their working day.

It wasn't until later that when they got home Lily got an owl from Frank.

"I can't believe this!" She said coming out of her bedroom in a towel and still with damp skin from the bath she had just gotten out of to find an owl on her bed. "I just got an owl from Frank saying he can't come over tonight, something important has come up. It's too late to get anyone else now."

"I can just stay in on my own?" James suggested, not letting on that he had anything to do with this disaster.

"No way! Not a Chance in hell."

"Well I don't want you to have to cancel your plans" He replied sounding a lot more sincere then he really felt.

"Don't worry, you can come with us, I'm sure Sirius won't mind."

James stood there, mouth open. He hadn't even considered that option.

When Sirius arrived to pick Lily up, his response wasn't too different.

"James come out on a date with us?" was all he said.

* * *

Cherri apperated into the apartment and called out for Lily and James, it appeared that no one was home. Great, this was Cherri's chance. She went down the corridor and into Lily's room, rooting through her drawers, all her paperwork, finally stumbling across the thing that she had been looking for, Lily's diary. She flicked through it searching for something, but to her despair every page was empty. She knew it would have been too easy to have just expected to find a date time and place just like that, this was Lily after all.

"Revealio" she said tapping it with her wand. Nothing happened.

"Aloa Hamora" she tried again, this time some text rose up on to the page as though it had previously been hidden on the page behind. It read "Password" Cherri picked up a quill from the bedside cabinet.

She wrote "Lily", the previous black ink turned red then disappeared, she could only assume she was wrong as no words appeared on the page. Again Cherri put quill to parchment, she wrote;

"Evans"

"password"

"Aurour"

"Moody"

"Hogwarts"

Getting fed up she started throwing out stupid suggestions;

"Potter"

"You know who"

"Bugbean"

"Order"

Then suddenly it hit her. She wrote "Doe" and it flashed green, suddenly bold as brass, Lily's handwriting began to fill the page. Lily's patronus was a Doe, what could be more personal then that, your patronus was part of your soul.

Cherri flicked through the now full pages and found the thing she was looking for;

"Order of the phoenix meeting 7.30 pm Wednesday." That was tomorrow, finally she would be able to find out more about this secret organisation. She copied the page and was putting it back in the exact correct place, Lily was particular about where she left things, when she heard someone arrive home. Quickly she apperated from the apartment.

* * *

Sirius led Lily and James into the romantic restaurant he had chosen for his date with Lily.

"Reservation for Black, table of two. Urm, could we change that to a table for three?" he asked.

The matreè de looked up with a chuckle thinking Sirius was joking, then seeing the three of them said "Of course sir, however we only have tables for two, so it may be a bit of a squeeze." and he led them to a small round table which was surrounded by couples on tables all around them. A third chair and place setting was already being set.

"This restaurant looks lovely Sirius, however did you find it?" Lily asked Sirius politely as he tried to pull her chair out for her, but she swatted him away at the same time.

"It's just one I found a few years back on the off chance." Sirius replied.

"And where he brings all his dates." James said under his breath.

"What was that James?" Lily asked confused and Sirius flung a glare across the table. They had managed to end up sitting with James and Sirius opposite each other and Lily in-between.

"I just said, what a wonderful place for a first date." he adjusted.

"isn't it." Lily smiled. "So Sirius I don't think I know what you do for living?" She continued.

"I work in the Muggle relations department, my job is to make sure the Muggle prime minister is being adequately covered at all times. At the moment he is on a medium security level which means he's got to have a level one aurour check him every 4 hours. But then you probably know that as you're on the Aurour team."

"Lily is much too high up to be guarding the Muggle prime Minister Padfoot!" James scoffed.

"Yeah cause you're much more important!" Sirius retaliated.

"I actually was supposed to guard the previous Muggle Prime Minister a year or two ago, unfortunately he didn't think too much of having a girl as part of his security and requested someone else. That same day he was attacked and killed, now I'm not saying I would have been better at protecting him, but actually yeah that is what I am saying. Now they would only put me with the new one if he was in the extremely high risk category. Did I mention, I'm the best!" She grinned at the two boys.

"And geez, you're so modest too." James laughed.

"Shut it Potter." Lily said with a tone of humour. Sirius coughed.

"So Lily, how did I win you over in the end, was it my charm? My handsome good looks..."

"More like your persistence and to get you to stop owling her i think mate." James teased.

Lily smiled in good humour, "Probably a bit of each of those." She said. Sirius was looking at James murderously. So Lily continued, somehow feeling responsible for this uncomfortable situation. "So guys tell me, how long have you known each other and how did you meet and stuff?"

"Well we met each other on our first train ride to Hogwarts.." Sirius started.

"... Sirius sat in my compartment and we just started talking, been inseparable ever since..." James continued.

"... You see I hated my family..."

"You still do..."

"... And James here just liked causing trouble. I don't think Hogwarts was quite ready for us. We were pranksters, the biggest ones Hogwarts had ever known. I set the detention record in our first year..."

"...but I overtook it in second"

"Third more like, and what was it for? Like a month?" Sirius scoffed. James did not look impressed.

"Guys, come on, I can't believe you are arguing over who got the most detentions in school." Lily laughed.

"I did by the way." James stated. A sarcastic laugh came from Sirius.

"Come on guys we haven't even got our main course yet and your arguing."

"Well it's not my fault he's here. I bet he paid Frank to cancel on you Lily, just so he could come and ruin our date." Sirius moaned.

"Oh yeah cause I wanted to come out and watch you two make gooey eyes at each other across the table." James argued.

"Do I need to bang your heads together, because I will." Lily threatened.

"I'll go shall I!" James said sarcastically.

"Yeah ok then." Sirius agreed.

"Fine I will." James said getting up.

"James don't be ridiculous, you know I need to stay with you." Lily said firmly.

"Evans, I'm a big boy, I'm sure I can look after myself for an hour or two."

"Let him go Lily, he will be safe enough on his own sulking in your apartment." Sirius agreed.

James began fingering his wand threateningly so against her better judgement she said;

"Ok, if you're sure. We won't be out too late. If you do have any problems don't forget your chain."

"Yes mum." James agreed rolling his eyes.

"James are you sure..." But before Lily could finish her sentence James had gone. She looked round at Sirius who thought she looked a little like a lost deer, wide eyed and confused.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's just throwing his toys out of his pram, don't ask me why tho." Sirius said, but deep down the part of him which wasn't annoyed at James for ruining his date,knew why.

But given the awkward start to their date Lily & Sirius were having a good time. It was certainly a long way from their first meeting, which had been full of contempt and bitterness.

James apperated into Lily and Cherri's apartment, he felt like he wasn't alone so he called out for Cherri but received no answer. Creeping down the corridor he looked cautiously in both girls rooms. Feeling a little more scared then he would have admitted at the time he half wished he had stayed at the restaurant with the other two. This was the first time he had been fully on his own since before he was kidnapped.

He was so annoyed, why did Sirius have to ask Lily out. Sure James had denied having feelings for her but Sirius was his best friend he should know how James felt before even James did. What if it went really well tonight? Could James handle that? He would have to really. But some how James just couldn't accept it.

Then suddenly he had a brain wave. If their date didn't last very long, they wouldn't have enough time to fall for each other. James grabbed the chain round his neck and in his mind he summoned Lily.

"Help, I need you." He thought.

"You did not charm some poor kids robes bright pink for a whole day?" Lily gasped.

"Yeah but Snape deserved it." Sirius replied enjoying the attention he was getting. Lily took another bite of her chocolate fudge brownie, leaving a bit in the corner of her mouth. "He put a potion in my pumpkin juice the morning before which made my voice high and squeaky. I couldn't speak without sounding like a mouse for 6 whole hours." Lily giggled awfully more girlishly then she would have allowed in normal day to day life. Sirius leant over. "Here you have A little food." he brushed the chocolate away with his thumb and leant in for a kiss. As their lips pressed together suddenly Lily gasped once again pulling away and clutching her necklace.

"James!" she said urgently.

"Oh you like him..." Sirius said blushing a little bit.

"No, my chain, it's connected to his. If he's in trouble... He's in trouble, I have to go!" And with that she apperated out of the restaurant. It took Sirius a full minute before he realised what Lily had actually said, but when he did he chucked a wad of cash down on the table and apparated away too, a knot of guilt in his stomach, it was his fault if James had been kidnapped again, or worse, if he was dead. Oh Merlin, please don't let him be dead!

When Sirius arrived at the apartment it looked like there was no chance James would have survived, that was until he realised that it was Lily sending jinxes and curses around the room causing books to fall off the shelves, the coffee table to over turn and cushions to land everywhere.

"Where's James?" Sirius questioned urgently.

"I'm here!" James shouted from behind the sofa. At which Lily then threw another curse.

"Wow wow wow!" Sirius exclaimed stepping in-between Lily and the sofa, which James deemed it safe to peer over. "What's going on? I'm sure your job is to protect Prongs not to kill him?"

"He summoned me using his chain which was meant only for emergencies and why? Because and I quote he felt lonely." Lily said with clenched teeth.

"I'm sure I heard something!" James said holding his hands up.

"I thought someone was murdering you!" Lily yelled.

"They could have been by now if I hadn't imagined the noise." James retorted!"

"I'm going to see Sirius out, I think I've had quite enough for tonight." Lily said glaring at James. "You stay up here and think about what just happened." with that she took Sirius' arm and led him out. "I'm sorry about that, I don't know what even possessed James to use his chain. Sorry tonight hasn't worked out how you planned it."

Sirius smiled and put his arm round Lily's shoulder. "Nonsense." he said. "I had a wonderful evening with lovely company."

Inside, Sirius was fuming. He knew exactly what was wrong with James now and it angered him to think that his best mate would be so selfish. When they reached the bottom Of the stairs Sirius leaned over and pulled Lily into a sudden kiss. He had a feeling James was watching them.

Lily was taken by surprise she hadn't expected Sirius to kiss her, not after such a terrible date. He was a good kisser, obviously well practised. She melted right into it. Somehow though, something seemed to be missing.

As they pulled away lily looked up into Sirius' eyes "Thank you for such a lovely evening. What do I owe you for the bill."

Sirius chuckled. "You really are something Lily. This ones on me. You know you have to give a man something. You're tougher then most of us, you're independent." she opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted. "You can pay next time I promise."

"Next time?" Lily asked.

Sirius winked and apparated away.

Lily went back up to the flat where James was waiting for her.

"Sooooo, how did the date go?" James asked, a big grin on his face. He had been watching Lily & Sirius from the window, sure they had kissed, but it hadn't looked all that passionate, he still had a chance. He didn't know why, but seeing Lily with someone else drove him crazy, he was a man possessed and he knew Sirius was his best mate, but he really couldn't help himself trying to sabotage their date.

"Don't even talk to me James, I don't know why you acted so childish today." Lily retorted. She turned and walked towards her bedroom.

"Wait!" James said putting a hand on her shoulder and gently turning her. she opened her mouth to say something but James leant down and kissed her. Once again taken by surprise Lily melted into the kiss. This one was different tho, a tingle ran down her spine and all the way to her toes then back up again, as they pulled apart her eyes were still closed and she sighed as she leant against him. Slowly pulling backward she looked up into James' eyes.

What was she doing. This was so unprofessional, she was here to guard James not fall for him. "James I can't do this." She said pulling away from him and making her way quickly into her room. She was so distracted she didn't even realise that a few things in her room were not exactly where she had left them, which was most un like her.

* * *

The next day was awful, having to watch over James still. Lily found that he kept looking up at her as if to say something She knew she didn't want to hear. She managed to keep dodging the bullet by looking away, or starting up a different conversation, or getting up to do rounds or something. She was dreading going to the order meeting later where she would be with Sirius and James. Unfortunately for her later came round sooner then she wanted.

Lily and James said goodbye to Cherri who was sitting and eating her dinner. They had told her they were going out to meet up with James' work mates for a drink or two, which of course was a lie. Little did they know Cherri knew where they were really going and had slipped a magical tracer into James' jacket pocket before he went (Lily would have found it in an instance if Cherri had slipped it into her pocket) but with that little device Cherri was able to apparate directly to the place where James Potter was, in this case the order of the phoenix meeting place.

Looking around as she arrived, Cherri instantly knew where she was. She was at the Hogs head pub in Hogsmeade. Famous for it's overlooking of Certain transactions dark in nature. She saw Lily and James edging towards one of the back rooms and followed. She was concealed with her trusty concealment Charm and hoped to Merlin that no defences had been set up against it. Swiftly following James through the door before it closed, Cherri decided to follow him and hover near where he sat with Lily and his friends Sirius, Peter and Remus.

Lily didn't know how she had managed it, but despite her best effort she had been sandwiched sitting between James and Sirius. She had never felt so awkward.

On one side Sirius, the man she had gone on a perfectly wonderful date and shared a rather nice kiss with, was telling her a story about how one of the Aurour's guarding the Muggle prime minister had accidentally thought one of the other MP's had been pulling out a wand to attack. He turned the poor man into a pigeon, all he had been doing was pulling out a pen for his colleague. The problem was she couldn't focus on anything Sirius was saying as James kept brushing his leg against hers accidentally and she was trying to not notice it.

James was leaning towards Peter and Remus, joining their conversation. He hadn't really been paying attention though, all he could focus on was Lily talking to Sirius. He kept on "innocently" rubbing his leg against hers.

"Here Lily watch this!" Sirius said regaining her attention. He got his wand out and sent a curse at James' back. Lily flicked her own wand and blocked it. "why'd you do that?" Sirius grumbled.

"I'm here to protect James." she replied indignantly.

"I was only going to give him a pair of antlers." Sirius mumbled.

"whilst James is in my protection, no curse will touch him... Well unless I cast them. I take my job very seriously. Get Peter or Remus instead."

"Fine." Sirius huffed. He pointed his wand and Peter, who was bending over to pick up the parchment he had just dropped, grew a tail. Lily began giggling and Sirius sat back with a smug grin on his face. "That was too easy." He said

"What's funny?" James said turning round, Lily opened her mouth to speak but Sirius cut her off.

"Nothing mate." He grinned sending Lily off into another set of giggles and effectively drawing the attention of the other two. Remus caught a glimpse or Peter's tail and just about managed to turn a laugh into a cough.

"Really guys, fill me into the joke." James pleaded.

"Ask wormtail!" Sirius said.

"I have a tail again don't I." Peter said exasperated. "What's that the 5th time this week pad's?"

"It was Lily's fault." Sirius stated. "She didn't want me to curse James."

James grinned and put his hand around Lily's shoulder. "Ah how sweet, Looking out for me were you?"

"She just didn't want to see you cry!" Sirius mocked. James dropped his arm down and sat up straight.

"Hey!" he said. And the others all started laughing.

Cherri stood back watching, jealousy was coursing through her. Lily was sitting there with all the boys falling over her, and she was part of some organisation to stop the darkest wizard of all time and she hadn't told Cherri about any of it. Lily was happy to share lecture after lecture about women being treated as equals, but she hadn't thought to share this important part of her life with her best mate?

Alastor Moody appeared at the front of the room and gruffly addressed the congregation of witches and wizards.

"Voldemort is plotting something big, I have news from the security trolls in Gringotts that they are expecting another break in. That they have recently had some suspected death eaters sniffing around. We still don't know what it is they are after but I'm sure it's in no ones interest should they get it. I have upgraded their security to aurour presence. But I would be a fool if I didn't put an extra guard of order members on too. I have sorted you into pairs to patrol, but I'll let you know the list individually. Potter, Evans, you won't be patrolling, I don't want Potter in any unnecessary death eater confrontation and also I think Evans you will be the ideal person for this task. I want you to persuade the minister and Barty Crouch that the protection over the Department of Mysteries and the whole ministry in general needs redoubling, that ministry workers need better checks and suspected death eaters need questioning. Also Crouch is bringing into action that all auroras will have authority to use the three unforgivable curses."

"What that's outrageous!" Lily announced. "That will make us no better then the death eaters, I mean if absolutely necessary then maybe? but I can't see why a stunning spell wouldn't suffice in most cases."

"My thoughts exactly Evans. However Crouch is under the impression that it will give us the same power as the death eaters. But if you ask me it's to win favour, I say he wouldn't mind becoming minister himself and he's proving he's worthy by using force. More and more we are seeing the lines of good and evil becoming more blurred."

As Moody continued talking and setting tasks with people, Cherri looked around, there were about 20 witches and wizards in this room. Other then Lily and the four boys, there was Frank longbottom, the Prewitt brothers, Mary Macdonald, a few others she didn't recognise and then... Was that Dumbledore? It was, he seemed to be surveying the room himself, taking in what people were saying and thier reactions to things, she would suggest. And just then it hit her. This was his group, he must have set it up and sourced people. That's why there was such an assortment of wizards and witches he must have recruited Some of them straight out of school.

Cherri was angry now, she had been head girl, top or her year in charms and a long standing member of the duelling club. Sure she had been a little clumsy every now and again. Well anyway the people had a right to know. The wizarding community needed to know what was being done in their name, and she Cherri would be the one to tell them!

When she got home that night she locked herself in her room and began to write her most revealing story yet.

* * *

"My Lord. I think you should look at this." A hooded figure spoke to his master. Lord Voldemort picked up the newspaper. This had better be worth reading, he didn't waste his time in reading idle gossip and rumours generally. That was for the morons he wished to rule.

"You know who plans to you know what!

Our sources at the Daily Prophet today discovered what the Dark Lord is planning next. You know who plans to attack the Ministry of magic and specifically break into the Department of Mysteries, where as rumours tell us lays a book called the book of time. The Book of Time allegedly holds secrets of time travel in our world. I am assuming if the Dark Lord got hold of this it would be detrimental to our community. Of course the Ministry of Magic is either, unaware of this attack or they are blissfully ignorant to it. One way or another though, they seem to be doing nothing about it.

Not only are the death eaters bound to break into the ministry, but also it seems they are plotting another attack on Gringotts bank. Having had a failed attempt already and also been caught sniffing around, looking for the latest security measures the goblin's have invoked they are all set for trying once more to unlawfully enter and steal something from with in. What that something is, we can only wager a guess. Maybe it is something they need to co-inside with The Book of Time, who knows.

All I can say is, I if you notice anything strange around you, get out be safe and contact someone who can help. The Aurour office is probably the best option.

By Charles Wirone."

Lord Voldemort clenched his fist, crumpling the newspaper inside it.

"Who is this Charles Wirone and how does he know this?" his voice hissing dangerously.

"I don't know, nobody has ever heard of him." The Death Eater spoke.

"crucio" Voldemort said smoothly, pointing his wand at his faithful follower. The death eater screamed out in pain. "That is not what I wanted to hear!" Voldemort turned on his heel and dissaperated.

Flanked by 2 Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort apperated to the Daily Prophet straight into the editors office.

"Mr Henry." Lord Voldemort chuckled. He was sitting in the editors chair, his Death eaters either side of the desk. Charles Henry had entered from the main office where he had just been finishing off the mornings paper. It was 9pm at night and he was the very last person in the office. "So nice of you to join us."

"That's my chair you're sitting in, I'm afraid." Mr Henry was not one to be intimidated easily.

"Is that so?" Voldemort said smoothly. "Well that depends on whether you are going to co-operate really, doesn't it."

"And what is it I am co-operating with?" He asked, although he was sure he knew the answer.

"You ran a rather interesting article this week and we're rather impressed. We would very much like to meet the person who wrote the article." Voldemort spoke.

"It was done by a freelancer, he just sends bits in for us." Henry lied.

"Try again." Voldemort spoke, his eye's flashing red briefly.

"I... Errr... I was..."

"Cricio"

"Ahhh! I'm telling the truth!" Mr. Henry screamed. Voldemort stood up shook his head and turned to his Death Eaters who hadn't moved yet.

"Kill Him." He said.

"Wait!" Henry shouted from the floor where he had fallen. "I'll tell you."

Voldemort turned round. "Go on."

"Charles Wirone is Cherri Lawson, she works here on the minor articles, but I've been getting her to go undercover and getting big stories." Henry gasped out.

"Good, now kill him."

"No, But I told you..." With a flash of green light Charles Henry lay dead and starry eyed on the floor in his office, the same place he would be found the next morning.

* * *

Please R + R

Next chapter-

Cherri is in trouble with you know who after her!

Lily finds out Cherri's secret!

Lily and James get in a spot of bother

and a whole load more :-)


End file.
